Clash between 2-dimensional
by Nino5571
Summary: Dime querido humano que esta leyendo esto...No te preguntas como seria el conocer a tu version de tu genero opuesto (Gender Bender para los que saben :A)Pues Sonic y sus amigos tuvieron esa experiencia...tendran una muy rara aventura con su genero opuesto para detener esos problemas que se presentan en su recorrido por encontrar las Chaos Emeralds? Podran volver a donde pertenecen?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno... Este es mi primer fanfic de Sonic...Rayos no se que decir Xd... Solo espero que les guste y... **BIENVENIDOS A LA NACION DEL TENIA** XD Okno :3_

_Personajes pertenecientes a SEGA... Otras versiones basadas de los personajes hechas por mi..._

_Disfruten.. :D_

* * *

Un Típico dia, Un rayo azul corriendo entre los pasadizos de una base "secreta" destruyendo cada robot que se encuentra a su paso, buscando a el tipico personaje rosa que al parecer le gustan secuestrar ya que segun es la mejor carnada (que triste caso UnU), a el rayo azul al parecer le gustaba hacerse bolita cada vez que saltaba, con sus puas azuladas pinchaba a cualquiera y a el afectado le costar a unas buenas lagrimas el quitarselas de lo enterradas que pudieran estar, por suerte esos robots no podian sentir, aunque de todos modos... les doleria perder un brazo o explotar por proteger al creador que no les da ninguna atencion?... Meh... al Rayo azul no le importaba, se notaba la decision en su rostro al querer salvar a aquel personaje...Tal vez...

**?**:Sonica!

Sonica, Sonica The Hedgehog!, Ese era el nombre correspondiente de aquel rayo azul, o mejor dicho eriza azul, si, si escribi bien, erizA azul, sus puas estaban peinadas casi como el mismo Sonic, solo que dos de estas estaban lacias, su nariz era puntiaguda y larga, tenia unas largas pestañas que la hacen ver algo femenina, tenia unos ojos tan verdes como una de las esmeraldas por la cual se rompia la espalda para que no caigan en manos equivocadas (lastima, ya han estado algunas veces), llevaba puesta una camisa color gris junto con un short largo color beige, guantes blancos que al parecer no se ensucian tan facil (que envidia .A.), sin olvidar aquellos zapatos rojos con banda blanca y hebilla dorada que siempre le sirven para dar una buena carrera o una patada en donde no a cualquier chico que se sobrepasara con ella y al reconocer la voz volteo a la brevedad y le dedico una de esas sonrisas cinicas que la caracterizaban.

**Sonica**: Hola!-le hace una seña con la mano mientras sigue corriendo-, dime Shading, que haces aqui? -le pregunta un poco extrañada a su acompañante-

Aquella Eriza que la mayoria de las veces respondia con decir "Shading" era de un semblante tan serio y frio que daba miedo dirigirle la palabra, era una eriza negra (Damn Nigga XD, se me sale lo racista ._. aunque estoy morena pero meh ), cada pua que tenia venia acompañada de una veta roja justo como sus brazos y sus piernas, su nariz era igual de puntiaguda que la de Sonica, llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes negra y de su pecho se podia ver que sobresalia un mechon de pelo blanco, le combinaba un short de mezclilla negro algo corto, pero a ella se le miraba bien (no como a las prostitutas del centro XD, que me dan miedo y por eso no me pude bajar del carro al oxxo por unas papas :c), tenia un piercing en cada oreja, tenia tambien unos guantes blancos pero en cada muñeca tenia unos brazaletes dorados que al quitarselos podia demostrar un gran poder, sus guantes le llegan de largos hasta sus codos, sus pestañas eran mas oscuras que las de Sonica, hasta podria decirse que se ponia rimel, tenia unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre que podia sacarte de un golpe de puño cerrado en cualquier parte de la cara y llevaba unos Air Shoes que la hacian llegar a las velocidades de Sonica. Al momento de oir el saludo de parte de Sonica fruncio el seño y respondio la pregunta.

**Shading**: Eso no te incumbe Faker...-se adelanta patinando-

**Sonica**:-Hace un puchero-Ay pero que seria, deber a ayudarla a ser como yo (maldita narcisista XD) -acelera en paso-

Sonica y Shading destruyeron algunos robots a su paso y se detuvieron en una gran compuerta.

**Sonica**: Genial! Ahora como pasaremos?, no veo ningun mecanismo para abrir esa compuerta o...-Un fuerte estruendo se oye tras de ella, voltea y se da cuenta que Shadica habia derribado la compuerta de un golpe, la subestimo de mas-

**Shading**: Algo no esta bien... la compuerta no estaba muy reforzada, nos tiene preparado algo.

**Sonica**: Emm ..Shading, recuerdas de quien es esta base?!, todos sus inventos son pura hojalata y lo sabes, una compuerta no hace la diferencia -le dice eso mientras cierra los ojos y le dedica una gran sonrisa despreocupada-

**Shading**: Hmm...-entra en la habitacion-

**Sonica**: Oye!, no dejes hablando sola! -Se detuvo, miro aquel individuo atrapado en un gran tubo transparente que llegaba del piso hasta el techo, solo por el cual estaba ella ahi, un erizo rosa que se decia llamar Adam Rose,tenia tres mechones sobresalientes arriba de sus ojos, entre los mechones tenia una banda roja, era de nariz pequeña en comparacion, tenia una camisa sin mangas con cuello de tortuga blanco, traia puestas unas Botas rojas con una linea blanca vertical a traves de ellas al igual que su camiseta, tambien tenia unos guantes blancos con un brazalete dorado en cada muñeca, sus puas rosas estaban peinadas hacia atras algo caidas, al sentir ella que el erizo se le quedo mirando con ojos de esperanza que le decian "Sacame de aqui", de sus mejillas se escapo un leve sonrojo y miro a Shading, ella tambien estaba sonrojada...Porque?, no quiso preguntar y recordo a quien venian a derrotar otra vez-

Un silencio incomodo se formulo, despues de unos segundos varias luces se encendieron enfocandose en una nave con un asiento que mostraba su parte trasera, lentamente se dio la vuelta y rebelo a aquel que habia hecho todo ese alboroto de la base "secreta", Sonica al mirar de quien se trataba inconscientemente sonrio despreocupadamente, solto una pequeña risilla entre dientes y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo el apodo que ella misma le puso, Su mayor enemiga desde que empezo a andar dedicandose a salvar a pequeñas criaturas del bosque...

**Sonica**: Omelette! -cierra los ojos y da otra pequeña risa entre dientes, Shading al darse cuenta solamnete responde con un "Hmm"

La nombrada por Sonica mostro su gran sonrisa al darse cuenta que su plan de atraerlas habia funcionado, llevaba un atuendo demasiado parecido al de Eggman, solo por unos leves detalles que la hacian ver...emm...Femenina?, era regordeta y traia unos lentes azules puestos, su cabello marron estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta, llevaba una bufanda amarilla y al parecer un cinturon blanco en donde se ubica su barriga y lo que mas la caracterizaba era esa larga y rosada nariz que fue causa de muchas burlas tanto en su infancia como de sus archi-enemigos, mas por aquella eriza que se reia a escondidas de ella.

**Omelette**: Mira a quien tenemos aqui!-se hace la sorprendida y levanta las manos fingiendo asombro-Pero si son ni nada mas ni nada menos que Sonica y Shading The Hedgehog!

**Sonica**: Se que estas feliz de verme pero no es para tanto -Dice eso guiñandole un ojo-

**Omelette**: Por lo que veo viniste a rescatar a tu noviecito -Voltea a ver a el cautivo- Enserio ya es triste que una chica te venga a rescatar rosadito.

El erizo rosado fruncio el seño, se notaba que se habia enojado de aquel comentario, si no fuera que el tubo no dejaba escapar ningun sonido proveniente de su interior se hubieran escuchado todas esas malas palabras hacia la cientifica regordeta (censurado para las pequeñas mentes en pocas palabras :3), saco su martillo y empezo a golpear el tubo, tenia tantas ganas de enterrarle en martillo en esa horrible cara que tenia pero sus intentos de romper el tubo eran inutiles, el tubo estaba muy reforzado.

**Omelette:** Ni lo intentes esta diseñado no solo para contener tus horribles quejidos, sino que esta hecho para que no te puedan liberar los presentes tan facilmente Jojojojo

**Sonica**: Si quieres decirnos algo dilo ya, todos sabemos como va a acabar esto, me muestras un invento, lo destruyo, me llevo a Adam y tu base se destruye detras mio victoriosamente, una gran heroina nunca voltea a ver la explosion (megaman 7 =u= maybe..)

**Omelette**: Callate!, ahora sin mas explicaciones -presiona un boton de su tablero y aparece una peque a capsula con las siete esmeraldas dentro (ni las rupturas de espaldas XD)-

**Shading**: hmmm...como las conseguiste sin que nos enteraramos?

**Omelette**: Son mas distraidas de lo que creen, no me tomo mucho recolectarlas antes de que se dieran cuenta

**Sonica**: Vamos huevita, entre mas rapido acabemos esto mas rapido estar tomando una ciesta Ok?, o quieres hacer esto por las malas y que tengamos que romper esa "taaaan perfecta" nariz rosada -Dijo mientras se miraba las uñas y colocaba ambas manos en su cadera, eso fue lo que hizo que desaparecia la poca tolerancia que le ten a Omelette a esa eriza-

**Omelette:** ***YA CALLATE TABLITA! (uuuuhhhhhh! D: mal insulto a una chica)

Con ese insulto Adam paro de tratar de golpear el tubo y se le quedo mirando a Sonica, la pobrecilla ya de por si sabia que no ten a un pecho tan grande, una flechita llego de la nada golpeandola en el pecho y esta llevaba escrita la palabra tabla, Sonica se quedo callada por unos instantes con la cabeza baja, volteo a ver a Omelette con una mirada asesina, todo el rato que estuvo callada sirvio de algo para responder.

**Sonica**: Si tal vez no tenga los pechos mas grandes del mundo, pero al menos no tengo por que quejarme de tener llantas en lugar de cuerpo, y no quieres que te recuerde el dia que te prohibieron entrar a un buffet por que creyeron que los dejarias en quiebra -dijo eso ultimo en modo amenazador, Shading y Adam no creian que Sonica se ofendiera tanto por hablar de su no muy gran busto-

**Omelette**: GRRR...VEN Y DIMELO AQUI PEQUEÑA RATA AZUL -Golpea con sus puños el tablero- uh-oh -El tablero empieza a emitir algo de electricidad que se conduce a las Esmeraldas, todas empiezan a brillar y los presentes se quedan asombrados por tal acto, las esmeraldas cada vez emiten un brillo mas cegador y todos se cubren para no quedar ciegos por aquel resplandor...

...

**_AFUERA DE LA BASE, MINUTOS ANTES._**  
...

Todos sus amigos se encontraban afuera esperando que llegara victoriosa corriendo junto con Adam, pero lo que les extraño fue que Shading entrara asi nomas sin ningun motivo... o lo tenia?... ninguno sabia y les daba miedo preguntar, 6 amigos confiables le demostraban su lealtad a Sonica esperandola afuera. Uno de ellos era una zorrita llamada Mile Prower, pero todos sus conocidos le decian "Copter" por su habilidad de volar con sus dos colas como un helicoptero, era de un amarillo con un mechon de pelo blanco en toda su barriga y pecho, las puntas de sus colas tambien eran blancas al igual que su boquilla tenia un poco de cabello atras que era bastante corto, tres mechones arriba de los ojos, los cuales eran de un azul celeste, llevaba puesto un chaleco azul marino con una camisa azul claro abajo, llevaba unos jeans y llevaba de adorno en cada oreja un moño rosa (ayyy pero que Gay XD aunque es mujer ), sin olvidar sus zapatos blanco con rojo. Se encontraba sentada en su avion con un comunicador en mano esperando a que su mejor amiga le contestara.

Estatica.

Era lo unico que podia oir, como era posible en una distancia tan corta?, se hacia esa pregunta varias veces, se empezaba a preocupar, pero una voz suave la calmo, estaba en el asiento trasero, era un conejito llamado Custard, podria decirse que era el mas inocente de todos ellos incluyendola, ese conejito vestido de un bonito traje con todo y corbata la hizo calmarse, el conejito tenia una oreja completamente levantada y la otra doblada con tres pecas en cada cachete (Que adorable*W*) junto con su inocencia siempre lo acompañaba su querida chao Milk, la Chao siempre tenia un moño en su cabeza, revoloteaba alrededor de Copter tratando de animarla, la zorrita cedio y dio una risilla, miro a su lado y en un ala se encontraba otra de sus amigas discutiendo con el mismo murcielago que la molesta diciendo que se robara la gran esmeralda que ella protege, ese dia no iba a ser la excepcion.

La equidna cada vez se frustraba mas, no soportaba que ese murcielago se burlara de ella por solo algunas veces que se la quito .. "Y QUE?!, TODOS SE PUEDEN EQUIVOCAR NO, ROGER?" la equidna decia a aquel murcielago, restregandole que a el tambien se le habian perdido una que otra cosa.

**Roger**: Vamos Jeacki, dejemos esto de lado, porque no mejor admites cuanto deseas esto -señalo todo su cuerpo, no era un murcielago feo, al contrario, tenia una buena condicion fisica, llevaba una chaqueta negra, no traia camisa y eso dejaba ver su abdomen bien formado, lo acompañaba un pantalon negro junto con unos guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos, termino haciendo contraste con tanto atuendo negro junto con su pelaje y botas blancas, la equidna al ver la pose que hizo se sonrojo ferozmente y trato de esconderse en su sombrero, era una muy bonita Equidna Roja, en sus puas se podia notar que ten a una trenza de su lado izquierdo, llevaba puesta una camisa sin mangas ni tirantes color morada, justo como el color de sus ojos, termino de complementar con un short cafe con unos zapatos iguales a los de Knuckles (no se describirlos, perdon XD) y un sombrero tambien cafe con varios medallones de una estrella. El murcielago se acercaba peligrosamente a el rostro de la equidna, pero esta se hacia para atras sonrojandose cada vez mas.

**Jeacks**: Q-que E-estas tratando de hacer?! -se enfurecia y alejaba cada vez mas-

**Roger**: No es obvio? -la toma del brazo y la acerca a su rostro, Jeacks se paralizo al verlo tan cerca, Roger levanta la mano, la pone en su mejilla y se acerca un poco mas, Jeacks cierra los ojos con fuerza y espera a que termine rapido, Roger le suelta la mano, le quita el sombrero y se lo pone en la cara- Ha!, enserio creias que haria eso?, enserio eres testaruda, por esa razon Omelette siempre te quita la esmeralda tan facil -Se empieza a carcajear-

**Jeacks**:-se quita el sombrero de la cara y se lo pone-Hmmm...Callate imbecil mujeriego. -Esos dos como siempre peleando-

Los mas callados eran una eriza plateada y Un gato morado, estos venian de otro tiempo, pero se relacionaron con ellos muy rapido, la eriza se llamaba Silvia, tenia un peinado bastante peculiar con unos ojos dorados, sus dos puas traseras las tenia atadas en una coleta, los costados de sus ojos eran mas oscuros, traia una gran blusa con un cinturon negro en la cintura, de su pecho tambien se notaba que ten a un mechon de pelo blanco, solo que mas grande que el de Shading, traia unas mayas negras y por ultimo unas botas azul marino con una raya blanca en medio, en una parte de la bota tiene un medallon dorado con rojo, en cambio el gato llamado Burn es un principe en su tiempo original, lleva un abrigo color morado, sus guantes son blancos y sus muñecas llevan un detalle lanudo al igual que en sus zapatos, tiene puesto un pantalon blanco y en su frente tiene una gema roja, el color de su pelaje es morado y lavanda, sus ojos tambien son dorados al igual que Silvia.

**Burn**: Algo esta pasando alli dentro, deberiamos alejarnos.

**Silvia**: Presiento lo mismo,... pero crees que nos escuchen -mirando a los chicos y dirigiendose mas a Jeacks y Roger-

**Burn**:-Enciende una llama en su mano- Deben hacerlo -Se dirige a todos- Oigan creo que debe-..

Fue interrumpido por una luz radiante que provenia los interiores de la base, todos se cubrieron la vista para no quedar ciegos por semejante brillo, pasaron segundos y la luz desaparecio. Bueno, no solo la luz, si no tambien todos los que estaban presentes en esa luz desaparecieron, incluyendo la base, no habia ningun rastro de nada ni nadie, fue como si todo se hubiera desvanecido de ahi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oscuridad

.

.

.

.

Fue lo unico que pudo percibir primero, pero empezo a emanar una ligera luz, trataba pesadamente de abrir sus ojos, el semejante brillo de las Chaos Emeralds le afecto.

.

.

.

Azul

.

.

.

El primer color que pudo presenciar despues de toda esa irritante luz, se sentia bien presenciar todo recostada en ese suelo tan comodo, era un muy bello cielo con todo y nubes, algunas tenian formas de animales, una incluso parecia un huevo...

Un Huevo?...

**Sonica**: OMELETTE! -Grito sentandose rapidamente-

Una leve corriente de aire paso, provocando que el cesped de esa pradera y sus puas se movieran al ritmo del viento, se encontraba extrañada de estar en un lugar asi, acaso el brillo de las Chaos Emeralds hizo que la base explotara y saliera volando a semejante distancia?, podria ser..., pero... ningun rasguño, ni el de la caida?, desvanecio esos pensamientos, ella sabia que era resistente, los buenos madraz-...golpes que le daba Shadind lo comprobaban,no tenia que preocuparse por su condicion... pero que le habra pasado a Shading?,tal vez un poco de preocupacion por Omelette, con quien pelearia si ella muere?!, y que paso con... Adam?.

Miro a sus alrededores para ver si lograba encontrar a alguno de sus amigos...al parecer todos habian salido volando en rumbos contrarios, se levanto y se dispuso a mirar mas alla, logro ver una ciudad. Station Square. (Todos ponen ese lugar, Yo solo quiero ser popular .w.)

**Sonica**: Hmmm.. Tal vez alguno cayo en Station Square, ser mejor que investigue. -se prepara para salir corriendo a toda velocidad-

Podia sentirse confiada de que encontrar a a alguien importante en esa ciudad, ya habian pasado varias cosas ahi, una mas no hace la diferencia... O tal vez si?, y si se sorprende por encontrar a alguien que enserio le ayudara en esa ciudad?... Porque me hago estas preguntas si de todos modos yo se lo que va a pasar? XD

* * *

_Les dije... Nacion de los tenia, bueno, se que me pase describiendo personajes... asi que tomenselo como un prologo...  
_

* * *

_Gracias a Sonatika por hacerme ver algunos errores (la pereza no me deja corregir la mayoria), y sugerencia de nombres (solamente tome uno '3' quise ser un poco mas a mi estilo)_

_Ahora si_

_Bay bay :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un nuevo Capitulo :D (okno...), bueno, si me tarde es porque solo subire cuando me sienta inspirada (Asi es, no me presionen XD)_

_Personajes pertenecientes a SEGA... Otras versiones basadas de los personajes hechas por mi..._

_Ahora Si :3_

* * *

Sonica llevaba un buen tiempo buscando a alguno de sus compañeros… ALGUIEN CON QUIEN CONTAR PARA BUSCAR A LOS OTROS!, solamente veía a demasiadas personas más altas que ella (bienvenida a mi mundo XD), aunque… acaso había más hombres que mujeres?, desde la última vez que estuvo en Station Square veía a tantas mujeres, caminando con familia, comprando cosas, siendo femeninas, cosa que ella no pudo ser, se quedó curiosa un rato… se preguntaba que acaso la ciudad atraía a mas varones? O muchas mujeres se dieron cuenta que podían ser mas en una ciudad aún mejor que esta?, mientras pensaba posibilidades camino en frente a una de las tiendas donde Copter la obligaba a ir para que se comprara algún atuendo para un encuentro "casual" que se le presente cualquier día.

**Sonica:** *No voltees y tal vez la encargada no recuerde ese incomodo momento* -Recordó aquel momento en que salió del vestidor, pero no se había acomodado bien el vestido que le obligaron a ponerse y tenía toda la parte de atrás doblada justo por arriba de su colita, se sonrojo y volteo de reojo-

Pero que…

**Sonica:** L-la tienda… Que paso?

Al momento de voltear vio que la tienda ya no tenía los mismos artículos, ni el mismo nombre, este se llamaba _Total Sport…? _, y era una tienda sobre artículos deportivos solo para hombres?, Que le paso a la tienda? Si no había pasado ni una semana de que la obligaron…

**Sonica:** Hmmm… Tal vez la despidieron o cambiaron el local por burlarse de una de sus clientas -Haciendo una pose de "Sonica Dice", dejo esa pose y se puso a analizar, cómo es que tan rápido habían remodelado el lugar? … todo era muy raro-

**Amy:** SONIIIC! 3 (Llego por quien lloraban XD Okno)

Sonica se preguntó a quién le pertenecía esa voz y/o a quien le gritaban, acaso le hablaban a alguien más o dijeron mal su nombre?, apenas reacciono a tratar de voltear y ya la tenían abrazada, se sonrojo poco a poco y no reacciono…

**Amy: **Ohhh, Sonic 3 sabía que en poco tiempo te encontraría y… -Le sorprendía la falta de reacción, y estaba segura que no era a Shadow a quien abrazaba, tenía las manos en el pecho de su víctima y se sonrojo ferozmente al darse cuenta que ese pecho estaba desarrollado-

La soltó tan rápido como pudo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y agitando hacia los lados la cabeza.

**Amy: **LO SIENTO!, LO SIENTO TANTO TE CONFUNDI CON ALGUIEN MAS ESPERO QUE ME PERDONES –aun con las manos en el rostro-

**Sonica:** D-descuida… mejor agradece que no fueras un hombre –se rasca la mejilla imaginando que le hubiera hecho a él atrevido que hiciera eso-

Amy entendió rápido lo que quiso decir, honestamente ella sin importar si fuera hombre o mujer le hubiera dado un martillazo en la cabeza con toda la fuerza que tuviera en ese momento, se incorporó después de lo ocurrido y se acercó a Sonica.

**Amy: **Estaba segura que eras Sonic, tienen un gran parecido!, Como te llamas?

**Sonica:** Soy Sonica, Sonica The Hedgehog! -le extiende la mano en modo de saludo-

**Amy:** *Hasta sus expresiones son muy parecidas a las de Sonic, será algún pariente? * -Piensa esto mientras le devuelve el saludo a Sonica- Y dime?... Que hacías mirando una tienda de deportes?

**Sonica:** Es que… acaso no había una tienda hace 3 dias aquí?

**Amy: **Hmm?...Llevo vario tiempo viviendo en esta ciudad y desde siempre ha sido una tienda de deportes, tal vez confundiste la calle o talvez la ciudad… Quieres que te guie a una tienda muy buena!?

**Sonica: **err… No gracias, estoy buscando a unos amigos, talvez uno llego a caer aquí –se da media vuelta y se dispone a caminar-

**Amy: **Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlos…

**Sonica:** -Al oír esas palabras volteo a ver a Amy, sin conocerla y ya le decía que si podía ayudar?, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién… a su hermano talvez… por rosa, aunque también le daba… pena el estar con ella?, el abraso fue algo perturbador y la dejo un poco resentida, debe der eso- Pero… creo que puedo encontrarlos más rápido sola, además no soy buena describiendo, (aparte de que no quiero describir otra vez -n-) no puedo seguir distrayéndome contigo… nos vemos –le hace una señal de despedida-

**Amy: **O-oye, espera por favor! –Cuando pidió que la dejaran explicar Sonica ya se había dispuesto a correr lejos de ella, perdiéndose de vista- Hmmm, es igual de terca que Sonic…, y Rápida como Sonic?

...

No sabía por qué salió corriendo así de esa pobre chica, solo quería ayudar, pero no pudo estar demasiado tiempo a su lado, todo el tiempo siempre está confiada, algunas veces demás, solo que cuando estaba con esa chica se sentía, desconfiada… casi nunca tenía ese sentimiento, solo aparecía en el momento que era acompañada por Adam, y más con sus abrazos asfixiantes y esos detalles en cada cosa que el hacía por ella, Sonica odiaba el sentirse insegura, por eso siempre se aleja de él, se alejaría de cualquier persona que le provocara ese sentimiento, respiraba agitadamente detrás de un edificio, tenía su mano en su pecho en señal de que necesitaba recuperar el aliento, pero si ella se la pasaba corriendo y no se cansaba así de fácil, tal vez los nervios le hicieron cansarse, pero no dejaba esa pregunta del "Porque Ella", comparo a ambos individuos, Adam y Amy, ambos Rose… acaso eran familiares?, o pura casualidad el tener un mismo apellido y rasgos físicos casi idénticos, sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rojizo al recordar a Adam… el recordar aquella mirada que le dedico en la base que le decía que lo sacara de su cautiverio, pero ahora que lo pensaba… le fallo, decidió discutir con Omelette y causar todo eso en vez de preocuparse en liberarlo… Se empezaba a torturar a ella misma…, sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a pensar que debía encontrar a alguien en la ciudad, y como según ella ya recorrió toda la ciudad necesitaba buscar en un lugar diferente, dejo de lado todos esos pensamientos que la deprimían y regreso a su semblante de confianza en sí misma, Corrió fuera de la ciudad y corrió por aquella pradera en donde se había despertado buscando de nuevo alguna señal de alguno de sus amigos.

Miro a su lado y miro pasar un rayo azul justo como los que ella emitía, aumento la velocidad, se preguntaba que llegaba a esas velocidades justo como las de ella… no permitiría que la vencieran tan fácilmente, distinguió que lo que iba corriendo era un erizo azul idéntico a ella, solo que con rasgos masculinos y sin ninguna vestimenta, llego a su misma velocidad y ambos se mantuvieron corriendo, se sentían tan libres al correr, hasta que uno de ellos se dispuso a hablar

**Sonica:** Quién eres?, como es que puedes llegar a estas velocidades sin ningún artefacto o algo por el estilo? -seguía corriendo sin mirarlo a él, se disponía a mirar al frente-

**Sonic:** Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!, y eso mismo te iba preguntar yo a ti, por lo que veo corres naturalmente, o me equivoco -le dedico una sonrisa que demostraba que él se sentía que la podía superar en el momento que quisiera y la dejaría atrás, pero no sabía que ella era capaz de igualar sus velocidades-

**Sonica: **-Se sorprendió mucho en la manera en que se presentó el erizo, uso su mismo estilo y expresiones!, acaso era un Faker? O… Noooo… Aunque cabía la posibilidad, las Esmeraldas eran capaces de hacer eso y mucho más, no la pensó dos veces- Pues yo soy Sonica, Sonica The Hedgehog!, Y Aquí Voy! –Aumento notoriamente su velocidad dejando a Sonic atrás, el mismo Sonic se sorprendió por aquella velocidad repentina, pero no se quedó atrás y con un poco de esfuerzo la alcanzo, los dos daban lo mismo de su velocidad-

**Sonic: **Eso es lo más rápido que puedes ir? –ambos se acercaban a un pequeño bosque y se adentraron en la flora- Ha!, mira y aprende del maestro –Sonic como siempre quiso demostrar que era el más rápido y esquivo cada obstáculo que se le presentaba y salió de aquel bosque sin ningún rasguño, presentía que aquella chica se atoraría con algo, pero como los presentimientos de Sonic la mayoría de las veces no son certeros Sonica salió de un salto también sin ningún rasguño y volvió a dejar a Sonic atrás, Sonic empezaba a frustrarse, volvió a la misma velocidad que mantenían ambos y le dijo- Acaso te crees superior que yo?

**Sonica:** No me creo, soy superior que tú!, hahaha!, you're too Slow! –Le muestra la lengua y voltea a otro lado con aire de superioridad-

**Sonic: **-llego a su límite de paciencia, odiaba que se burlaran de su velocidad y se dispuso a atacarla con un Homing Attack, Sonica rápidamente por medio de sus agudos reflejos esquivo el ataque, preparo un Spin Dash y se lanzó hacia Sonic, Sonic con ambas manos trataba de parar el Spin Dash pero solo logro hacer que Sonica se alejase un poco, Sonica se reincorporo de nuevo, se encontraba a solo 10 metros de distancia (que poquito!), cruzaron miradas, Sonic se formuló una idea sobre ella y Sonica seguía con el mismo pensamiento con el que ideo hacer todo eso, ambos no emitían ningún sonido, solo se oía el silbido del viento y el movimiento del césped… Corrieron con una gran velocidad chocando entre sí, ninguno desistía de la velocidad del otro, era un choque de aquel que retrocediera o cayera seria el perdedor y tendría que aceptar que es una simple imitación, o por lo menos eso creía que debía pasar Sonica, la velocidad aumentaba tanto que empezaba a arrancar el césped y levantar en grandes cantidades la tierra.-

**Sonica: **Ad-admítelo!, solo eres un Clon hecho por Omelette! –Decía con esfuerzo por la presión que causaban-

**Sonic: **Omelette?, no se supone que eso es comida? –le decía burlonamente, pensando que talvez estaba un poco loca- además, que acaso no has oído que yo soy el ser más rápido de este mundo?

**Sonica: **Al parecer encontraste competencia amigo –le dedico una sonrisa retadora, era destello azul contra destello azul, en momentos chocaban en el aire o se perseguían, también se aventaban golpes y patadas que cada uno pudo esquivar, era como si cada uno supiera lo que el otro haría y tuvieran la oportunidad de contratacar, pero simplemente no podían, querían que por lo menos alguno pudiera hacer un rasguño a su oponente.

A lo lejos se oía como un avión se acercaba, rodeaba la batalla tratando de ver que era lo que pasaba, Sonica al percatarse de que el avión los observaba miro de reojo el diseño e involuntariamente paro y lo observo bien, era el mismo que el de Copter!, la encontraron a ella antes de que ella encontrara a alguien, que ironía.

**Sonica: **-de un salto retrocedió y le dedico una sonrisa a Sonic- Fue un gusto conocer a alguien tan ágil, aunque seas un clon barato, See ya! –Corrió al lado de Sonic y dio un gran salto para caer en el ala de avión- que suerte que llegas Copter!, debemos de encontrar a Omelette y hacerle algunas preguntas –se truena los dedos, la falta de respuesta de su compañera le extraño, la volteo a ver para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y… ERA UN CHICO?!, No se trataba nada más ni nada menos de Tails, el zorro estaba boquiabierto por la chica, además de que tenía un parecido espectacular con Sonic.

**Sonic: **TAILS! –le grito el erizo desde tierra para que tuviera cuidado con la chica y para que bajara por el-

**Tails: **-Entendió con ese simple grito lo que debía hacer y descendió rápido, Sonic de un salto se colocó en la otra ala del avión opuesta a la de Sonica, Tails se elevaba cada vez más, por la mirada de Sonic y lo que había visto haya abajo, quería atraparla y cuestionar de donde era- No trates de saltar, estamos a más de 100 pies de altura, no creo que tu caída sea muy buena.

**Sonica: **Hmmmm… -trataba de idear algo, pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza, si saltaba moría, si la atrapaban talvez moría, pero como era demasiado terca pensó más en el poder realizar la primera opción-

**Tails: **No te haremos daño, solo queremos saber de ti, quién eres?

El Zorrito le recordaba tanto a Copter, si las cosas fueran como antes en el que Copter era dependiente de ella ya se hubieran alejado las dos en el tornado y estaría quien sabe dónde, pero lejos de ese par, no quiso escuchar palabra alguna del zorrito

**Sonica: **Creo que yo soy lo de menos aquí y la que pregunta soy yo, además, que tal di averiguamos si los erizos pueden caer de pie –miro como el zorrito si había captado lo que quería decir y como el erizo fruncía el ceño por aquel comentario-

Sonica extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados y cerró ambos ojos, Sonic se confundió por las acciones de la eriza pero seguía manteniendo la guardia, Tails reacciono al ver lo que trataba de hacer y le grito a Sonic _"No dejes que se aviente del avión" _, Sonic razono todo lo que le dijo Tails y los movimientos de Sonic y se saltó a la otra ala del avión….

.

.

.

.

.

Se arrojo…

.

.

.

.

Sonica se había arrojado de espaldas, Sonic trato de alcanzarle un pie antes de que se alejara del avión pero su intento fallo, Sonica caía, no se preocupaba por estamparse en el suelo, sabía que talvez el zorrito haría una maniobra con su avión y la atraparían, pero por lo menos sentiría la adrenalina de caer así otra vez.

Se tardaban en atraparla, acaso la dejarían morir en vez de cuestionarla?, el verla dar tan fuerte impacto en el suelo sin hacer nada para evitarlo?, acaso deseaban eso o algo les impedía el ir por ella?... La primera impresión los hizo sentir tantos deseos de tratar de ignorarla?, o fue su actitud tan cínica la que los hizo apartarles… quería saber la respuesta pero no les iba a preguntar desde el aire, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar el choque contra el suelo, que si se tratara como en las otras ocasiones solo caería de cara… Esa caída era diferente a las demás… y no quería saber el porqué.

* * *

_He aquí el capitulo, creo que esta muy predecible, haya ustedes si descubren lo demás :A... Emmm... Bueno... Un review no haría nada mal para esta escritora principiante que solo sabe dibujar =w=_

_(La razón por la que no le puse Tails a Copter :A)_

_Bay, Bay :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Otro capitulo mas para esta historia :D, algún día haré el Cover para llamar algo la atención, sin nada mas que decir... (por ahora) disfruten! :3_

_Personajes pertenecientes a SEGA... Otras versiones basadas de los personajes hechas por mi..._

* * *

Se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que hizo al ver que se acercaba más al suelo… Tan babosa era que no podía razonar las cosas por consecuencias que no afecten tanto?!, Si se lanzó… pero talvez si se dejaba atrapar solamente le preguntarían de donde es y de donde viene… Solo eso!, apenas pensaba eso justamente al estar Cayendo?!..., bueno… eso era otra de las cosas que la caracterizaban… "Actuar Sin Pensar" y después arrepentirse mucho he ir perdiendo cosas importantes para ella… (Sonic Lost World B*tches!). Ya quería acabar ese miedo que le recorría el cuerpo de solo pensar en tocar el suelo talvez su vida acabaría o quedaría invalida de por vida, una de dos, lo que deseaba es que el zorrito se apiadara de ella y la rescatase de su impulso de libertad o estupidez (como le quieran llamar).

Mientras Sonica se centraba en sus pensamientos, Tails hizo una maniobra en el aire para ir tras Sonica, no se quedaría con la duda de quién es ella y mucho menos la dejaría morir así, le recordaba tanto a Sonic… por cierto, al darse cuenta que la maniobra que hizo fue algo brusca miro a su ala derecha donde se encontraba Sonic y lo vio aferrado tratando de incrustar sus dedos en el metal… una gota de sudor con una sonrisa fingida fueron dedicados a Sonic, pensó que talvez debió decirle que se sujetara; aumento la velocidad pero no podía alcanzarla, cada vez caía más rápido… Solo calculaba que quedaban como 30 pies de altura para que se estampase en el suelo, Tails aún estaba muy lejos de ella, pero si trataba de esforzar al Tornado X demás este podría explotar y poner en peligro a todos, por eso se la pasaba en su taller todo el tiempo, quería que todas sus máquinas tuvieran una gran capacidad para no poner en peligro a ninguno de sus amigos.

**Sonica: **_No lo lograra… Esta demasiado lejos… y cada vez me acerco a el final… acaso así acabara la heroína del planeta Morbius _( así es! Morbius!)… -Se preguntaba eso mientras podía distinguir el césped… ya no creía que la alcanzarían-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía el viento en sus púas, oía un avión tratando de apresurarse a alcanzarla y podía escuchar el sonido del viento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cayo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero no escucho sus huesos romperse, no sintió ningún dolor, al contrario, estaba en un asiento muy cómodo, miro un poco aturdida a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en un avión, miro un par de colas enfrente suyo, el zorrito logro atraparla?, donde estaba el erizo con el que peleo?, miro bien a quien se encontraba piloteando y miro que en sus orejas llevaba un moño rosado, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada y preguntar…

**Sonica:** Copter?...

La zorrita volteo con una sonrisa y con su mano le hizo una seña de victoria.

**Copter: **Estas bien?, recuerda que tú eres la única del Team Sonica que no puede volar!

**Sonica:** -Dio una gran sonrisa- Yo también te extrañe, busquemos a los demás!

**Copter:** Pero antes… -saca un comunicador, busca entre los contactos y dice- Ella viene conmigo TS… será mejor que volvamos a tu taller!

**Sonica: ***TS?, pero de que está hablando?* O-oye Copter… a dónde vamos?

**Copter: **-da una vuelta para acelerar la velocidad- Vamos al taller de TS!

**Sonica: **yyyy… Quien es TS? –miro hacia la dirección en donde estaba cayendo, no estaba ni el avion del zorrito ni rastro del erizo azul… acaso cuando la atraparon se fueron?-

**Copter: **Un amigo… o por lo menos un aliado.

**Sonica: **lo conozco? –Empezaba a preocuparle, Copter casi no la mantenía con la duda, o por lo menos solo las veces en que la dejaba era en algo que se referenciara con lo científico-

**Copter: **Digamos que tu primera impresión no fue muy buena que digamos…

**Sonica: **hmmm… no di buena impresión… como podría pasar eso? (=n=}… No sé…)

**...**

**Sonic: **Tails! Que paso?!, Porque la dejaste ir?!

**Tails: **… -su mirada se encontraba aliviada, menos mal que lograron salvar a la chica, solamente quedaba saber quién era ella…-

**Sonic: **TAILS! –Grito sacando al zorrito de sus pensamientos-

**Tails:** eh…Que?...Pasa algo?

**Sonic:** Eso es lo que te pregunto yo!, como puede ser que se te escapo así?!

**Tails:**…Emm… eh…Yo… -se quedó callado un momento y termino dando un suspiro- Solo volvamos, te explico después…

**Sonic:** Vamos Tails!, puedes decírmelo… Soy tu hermano, acaso no confías en mí? –le puso una cara de cachorrito (y se supone que Sonic es el hermano mayor XD)-

**Tails:** Se paciente Sonic… Cuando lleguemos te diré todo…

**Sonic: **-dejo de insistir al oír el tono de voz de Tails… era ese mismo tono que usaba al momento de regañarlo por no lavar los platos o hacer el quehacer de casa, decidió sentarse en el asiento trasero del avión y cruzarse de brazos- Como quieras… Pero te recuerdo que la paciencia no se lleva conmigo…

**Tails: **hehehe… Ya lo sé Sonic! –aumento un poco la velocidad, sabía que con lo que le decía Sonic es que iba más lento que un caracol- Ya lo sé!...

_**...**_

_**EN LA CIUDAD**_

...

El suelo estaba demasiado duro, estaba acostumbrada a la incomodidad pero trataba de todos modos evitarla, aparte de que sentía un leve dolor punzante en su cabeza, se sentó y coloco su mano en donde provenía el dolor, oyó un revoloteo cerca y sintió como algo se acurrucaba en su cabeza, miro levemente hacia arriba para ver de qué se trataba…, una simple paloma, porque todos se le encimaban a ella?!, como aquella vez en que buscaba las Chaos Emeralds para saber de su pasado, pero siempre se encontraba con alguien diciéndole "acabemos con estos aliens", "recolecta todos los rings que puedas" "elimina a todos los aliens de mi base Shading" "ayúdame a encontrar a 'X' persona" "me ayudas a encontrar ciertos discos?" "Encontremos la sala del ordenador (XD)" "elimina a todos esos despreciable humanos" y otras cosas triviales que según ella la ayudarían a llegar a su mismo propósito.

Miro a su alrededor con su mismísimo semblante serio, se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en una jardinera en un parque público, varia gente la miraba extrañada y se oían murmureos de que "_ya nadie puede salir sin ver a cualquier mendigo estorbando el área pública_", Solo se dedicó a fulminarlos con la mirada, eso es lo que le dedicaba a todos, la mayoría de su vida siempre fue así, recibir ordenes o criticas solo por ser un experimento…, pero un experimento para una buena causa; Se levantó de la jardinera y no lo pensó dos veces para investigar ese lugar, no confiaba que ese era el mismo parque en donde siempre miraba a un chico rosado siento plantado en una supuesta cita que tenía con cierta eriza impostora azul… siempre era la misma escena, lo miraba súper arreglado, flores en mano sentado en la misma banca, 1, 2, 3 horas?, quién sabe?... solo que nunca llegaba… siempre exactamente a las 6 horas se retiraba cabizbajo, se notaban que de sus ojos salían leves lágrimas, se esforzaba tanto para que le aceptara una simple cita pero la estúpida de Sonica siempre hacia lo mismo; pensó que ella se lo perdía, Adam es un buen chico, algo acosador, bipolar y muy insistente, pero es un chico valiente que no se rinde y le encuentra algo bueno a todo.

**Shading: **-Sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando a el ave y tratando de salir de sus pensamientos, enserio estaba pensando en Adam y maldiciendo por debajo a Sonica?- Que rayos estoy pensando? … -con eso recordó también, porque entro a la base de Omelette así por qué así?, o le frustraba el solo pensar que Sonica y Adam saldrían tomados de la mano corriendo juntos?- … P*ta Vida… -Salió del parque patinando, solo quería el estar sola en paz otra vez, pero quería asegurarse de que él estaba bien-

**...**

**Sonica:** Cooopteeer!... No puedes ir más rápido –la pobrecilla se empezaba a desesperar de lo lento que iba Copter, tanto que empezaba a sacudir el asiento de su compañera-

**Copter: **…, Talvez si te dejaras de quejar, me escucharas diciéndote que casi no tenemos combustible y que ya casi vamos a llegar consideraría no callarte a golpes! -Tenía que decírselo, cada 10 segundos le decía que aumentara la velocidad, y siempre le respondía lo mismo, lo bueno que era demasiado tolerante, tanto así como para ser su mejor amiga-

**Sonica:** Eh… -se estaba rascando la oreja pensando en quien sabe que XD- Perdona, no te escuche… y no podrías acelerar un poco más?

**Copter: **… (Todos tenemos un límite :truestory:) –se levantó de su asiento, Sonica se extrañó por tal acto y le pregunto "Que pasa?", Copter trato de golpearla en la cara pero Sonica logro esquivar, Copter se le lanzo encima y empezó a jalarle las orejas mientras Sonica solo trataba de quitársela de encima- PORQUE SIEMPRE IGNORAS TODO LO QUE TE DIGO?!, PODRIAS HACERME E MAS MINIMO CASO CUANDO TE HABLO POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ?!

**Sonica: **-trataba de quitársela de encima, *solamente le pedí que acelerara, eso es todo, porque se enoja tanto?*, miro que Copter por los movimientos bruscos movió algunas cosas del tablero de control, sintió que el avión perdía el control, se empezó a alarmar- C-COPTER!, EL TORNADO!

**Copter:** -reacciono a lo que dijo Sonica, se lanzó al volante y trato de establecerlo- Rayos!, N-no puedo… controlarlo! –Sonica se alarmo más y empezó a reclamarle que hiciera algo- No puedo, es muy inestable!

**Sonica: **-Con aquel comentario solo se abalanzo a los controles y empezó a presionar todo y jalar palancas- Debe de haber algo que lo estabilice!

**Copter:** Sonica!, deja ahí!, yo me encargo de todo!, vuelve a tu lugar! –La empujaba levemente para que se volviera a sentar, pero como Sonica era así de terca siguió presionando cosas- Déjamelo a mí!, lo volveré a establecer, yo…

Escucharon una voz computarizada, decía: "Sobrecarga en el equipo, tiempo restante para auto-destrucción, 30 segundos".

**Copter: **Q-que? –se quedó en blanco, su queridísimo Tornado tenia función de auto-destrucción?, cuando lo instalo?, Tanto tiempo con él y explotaría así porque así?

**Sonica: **-suspiro al ver que su amiga estaba en shock, era difícil digerir eso (tengo hambre Okey :A)- Demonios…

Abrazo a Copter y salto del avión, ambas voltearon hacia el avión y presenciaron como varias piezas salían volando junto con bolas de fuego, Sonica abrazo más a Copter para que no saliera lastimada por una de las piezas proyectiles (Que rayos con mi cerebro XD), al chocar en el suelo derraparan arrancando un poco de césped, Sonica tenía aun a Copter en brazos, la soltó un poco para que no se asustara, Copter solo miraba hacia el cielo, hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba una bola de fuego cayendo a lejanía, esa bola de fuego que alguna vez fue su Tornado… se extinguió… Sonica se posó enfrente de ella, puso su mano tras su cabeza y sonrió falsamente.

**Sonica: **L-lo siento Copter… sé que tenías mucho tiempo con él y además te la habías pasado remodelándolo pero… -Sintió como Copter se lanzó a ella abrazándola y llorando en silencio, ese avión lo tenía desde aquellos días en que se hicieron amigas, además se perdía eventos importantes solo por quedarse a reparar o rediseñar ese mismo avión, le tenía tanta dedicación, Sonica solo la abrazo y trato de consolarla, no era muy buena para eso pero hacia el intento…- Mira… emm… que tal si vamos a donde querías llevarme y dejamos esto a un lado… de todos modos… eh… tu podrías hacer uno súper ultra mega mejor que ese viejo avión, se que significaba mucho… pero… eh…

**Copter: ***Snif* -se separa de Sonica y se limpia las lágrimas- D-de acuerdo… entiendo lo que quieres decir… vamos…

Ambas se levantaron y se dispusieron a caminar, claro, la desesperada tarde o temprano haría enojar otra vez a la pequeña, pero mientras tendrían un momento para hablar de nuevo a solas, de amiga a amiga… aunque todos sabemos sobre que hablan las chicas la mayoría de las veces (excluyéndome a mí, yo no sé de que hablo ni de qué hablan las demás a mi alrededor XD)…

* * *

_Listo!... No soy buena dejando continuaciones, recuerden... un review no hace daño, al contrario, sera recibido con gusto, (a menos de que me quieras ofrecer droga, eso no es bueno 0n0) bueno... hasta otro capitulo..._

_Bay, Bay _


	4. Chapter 4

_Otro nuevo Capitulo :D Si me tarde fue por hacer el Cover de este Fanfic -Para mayor resolución véase en mi Deviantart Nino5571 xD-Sin nada que decir... (Creo :A) les dejo leer ya :3_

___Personajes pertenecientes a SEGA... Otras versiones basadas de los personajes hechas por mi..._

* * *

_**...**_

_**EN EL TALLER**_

**...**

**Sonic:** - se baja del avión lo más rápido que puede y entra a la casa tan rápido que Tails no puedo percatarlo-

**Tails: **Sonic!, no puedes ser más paciente? –mira que al lado de la puerta se encontraba alguien- Q-que pasa?, Tu qué haces aquí?... Es muy raro verte sin estar relacionados a uno de tus propios asuntos eh... –fue interrumpido por un estruendo dentro de la casa, acaso alguien entro a la casa y Sonic está peleando con él?!, no lo pensó 2 veces y entro corriendo a su casa, no sin antes decirle a el individuo con el que se encontraba hablando que esperase ahí- SONIC!, DONDE ESTAS?, QUE HA PASADO? –gritaba en medio de la sala sin repuesta, escucho el mismo ruido proviniendo de la cocina, trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo y llego apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- SONIC, QUE…

**Sonic: **…

**Tails: **… S-sonic… PERO QUE PASA CONTIGO?! –regaño al erizo al ver cómo había dejado la cocina, comida nutritiva regada por todo el lugar, un refrigerador tacleado en el suelo XD y un Sonic cubierto de varios condimentos y 3 Chillidogs en la boca-

**Sonic: **… Qué?, yo solo tenía ganas de comer algo…

Desde afuera de la casa se oían los gritos que pegaba el Zorrito a su mejor amigo, era típico oír cosas asi cada vez que el erizo se quedaba en su casa, siempre hacia algo mal o desordenaba todo, el individuo que se encontraba afuera solo se limitó a escuchar los regaños y a emitir un sonido de su boca "tss" para más específicos.

**Tails:** ESTA COCINA ES UNA VERGÜENZA!, QUE PASARIA SI TUVIERA INVITADOS DE LA NADA?, ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO SONIC?!

**Sonic: **-estaba tan distraído disfrutando sus chillidogs, con una mirada risueña dirigida a cada uno- Claro Tails, lavare la ropa después hehehehe… -se puso a babear y susurrarle cosas a uno de los Chillidogs (SonicXChilli4EVER XD)-

**Tails: **… -una vena de su cien iba creciendo cada vez más hasta que el zorrito exploto…-

De nuevo en las afueras de la casa esta vez se oían cosas rompiéndose y los gritos de un erizo pidiendo piedad, pero al parecer los lloriqueos que emitía no daban importancia a nadie del alrededor, después de uno de los gritos más fuertes todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos…

**Tails: **-Sale de la casa agitado y despeinado con algunos rasguños en su pelaje, se sacude el polvo que trae encima y se dirige a el individuo con una gota de sudor en la cien por todo el ruido que provoco solamente por un regaño- *respirando agitadamente* G-gustas… Pasar?

El individuo ni se rebajó a verlo, ignoro el comentario y entro a la casa con aires de superioridad.

**Tails: **Tomare eso como un si :D –entra a la casa detrás del individuo- Toma asiento, estas como en casa! –el individuo solo tomo asiento y miro fijamente al zorrito- Bueno… Que pasa?, acaso necesitas que alguno de nosotros te ayude en algo… o qué?

El individuo estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el grito de cierto erizo que se encontraba con un delantal y un trapeador en mano.

**Sonic: **Tails!, sabes dónde está el balde para… -miro con quien se encontraba el zorrito platicando y se puso en guardia con el trapeador- Que haces aquí Shadow?

**Shadow: **(dejen de llorar que ya llego a quien desean) Te ves patético así Faker… además, no te incumbe a que he venido aquí, o si?

**Sonic: **-esconde el trapeador detrás de el- N-no, pero… si fuera una emergencia o algo podría resolverla más rápido que en lo que tu recuperas tus vagos recuerdos ¬u¬

Shadow solo ignoro el comentario y se dirigió hacia Tails.

**Shadow: **Han encontrado otra Chaos Emerald? –le pregunto al zorrito con una gran firmeza en su voz, era difícil saber si estaba preocupado o estaba amenazando, era tan seguro de si mismo, tanto que a Sonic ciertas veces le desesperaba eso de el-

**Tails: **Aun no, aunque de hecho ni siquiera estábamos buscándolas, nos topamos con un pequeño retraso… eso es todo.

**Shadow:** Retraso?... Qué clase de retraso que no pudiera lidiar el Faker?, aunque en sí, no puede ni lidiar con una simple chica que lo persigue…

**Sonic: **O-oye… -en sus mejillas se encontraba un leve sonrojo que ninguno de los 2 pudo percatar-

**Tails:** hehehe… es que… después te digo… solo se paciente.

**Sonic: **Que Shadow sea paciente –se quieta el delantal y lo arroja a la cara de Shadow, este solo lo toma en el aire y le lanza una mirada fulminante- Yo me ire a correr por ahí, nos vemos… -Se preparaba para Salir pero el grito del zorrito diciendo "NO" lo obligo a parar-

**Tails:** eh… No!, tú también debes quedarte aquí… y… debes de terminar de limpiar!, si eso, termina tus deberes y ya veremos si sales a relajarte, Okey?

Sonic solo lo miro con cara extrañada, no quiso preguntar el porqué de la actitud y solo asintió sin quejarse, miro a Shadow y le extendió la mano, Shadow solo le arrojo el delantal y se fue a sentar en el sofá y encendió el televisor, Sonic solo bufo por debajo y se fue a la cocina mientras Tails agradecía que no lo cuestionaran por esa repentina actitud, no podría explicar todo solo, lo creerían psicópata!, si ahora que lo ven como cerebrito nadie le entiende, imagina si lo vieran como loco, ya de plano no le harían caso, cuando se dio cuenta de que cada uno ya estaba distraído en sus propias cosas se fue a su taller.

...

El silencio incomodo reinaba (Como odio eso :/), desde que se dispusieron a seguir su camino ninguna de las 2 hablaba, Sonica tan impaciente por todo quiso preguntar a donde iban pero se tragó sus palabras al recordar que por culpa de su desesperación se encontraban en esas circunstancias, si le decía que se apuraran tal vez haría que Copter volviera a llorar… y esa no era una opción, detestaba tanto ver a alguien triste y más si fuera alguno de sus amigos, solamente coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y siguió caminando tratando de esperar que por lo menos Copter "rompiera el hielo".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nada

.

.

.

.

Las 2 estaban demasiado calladas, así que Sonica empezó a balbucear.

**Copter:** descuida, no estoy enojada por lo del tornado, solo estoy pensando en… olvídalo…

**Sonica:** Copter?... Puedes decírmelo, vamoooos… no me dejes con la duda –miro alrededor, presencio el paisaje, tan verde como siempre, eso sí era vida, se puso en modo nostálgico y abrazo a Copter por el cuello- Recuerdas eso ayeres Copter?, Ambas, corriendo por la vida deteniendo los planes de Omelette… Lo casual. –Sonica se encontraba muy nostálgica, el paisaje le recordaba demasiado a Green Hill-

**Copter:**… eh… este lugar en realidad no me suena –Trataba de recordar si alguna vez estuvo en un lugar parecido a ese cuando era aún más joven… pero simplemente no recordaba… ningún recuerdo vago llegaba, varios de sus amigos le decían que él ya ha estado ahí… pero nada llegaba, no sabía si tenía alzhéimer (creo que yo lo padezco .u.) o en ese tiempo era demasiado joven para recordar- Y si me podrías dejar respirar sería mejor para mí, no crees?

**Sonica:** Lo siento –Deja de abrazar a Copter y se rasca debajo de la nariz- Bueno… no importa, tu…

**Copter:** Solo sígueme y no tardaremos mucho –elevo sus dos colas y las giro tan rápido que empezó a elevarse en el aire, voló muy apresuradamente y Sonica solo se dispuso a seguirla, no quería preguntarle nada, cada palabra que decía podría ser usada en su contra y le restregaría en la cara que por su culpa Copter se quedó sin Tornada, solo se dirigían a una determinada dirección que solo Copter sabia con exactitud su ubicación, solo lo que les quedaba era esperar al llegar aunque sea de ese modo, pero era su última alternativa-

...

Se encontraba de un lado a otro esperando, se encontraba demasiado nervioso… no imaginaba como se los presentaría y aun mas con Shadow presente, si con Sonic talvez se cause algo con Shadow hay más posibilidades, tantas que ni sabía cuántas llevaba, solo pensaba en una y de esa misma idea aparecían cinco más, y para acabarla, no tenía ganas de limpiar algún destrozo que causaran, tal vez no debió hacer que se reunieran en su casa… pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse… Agh!, sus nervios hacían que no lograra analizar las cosas bien.

**Sonic:** -entra por la puerta de la casa al taller vestido de Maid (sirvienta xD) y trae una bandeja con un sándwich y un jugo- Te traje esto, tanto te aburrió el estar haya que te viniste a distraer  
aquí? -coloca la bandeja en la mesa y se cruza de brazos-

**Tails: **No es nada, solo yo… -voltea a ver a Sonic y se trata de aguantar la risa-

**Sonic: **Que pasa?, acaso tengo algo en la cara? –toca varias veces su cara tratando de buscar algo pero solo causa que Tails se empiece a carcajear-

**Tails:** HAHAHAHAHAHA xD, P-porque ese traje Sonic?! Hahahahhaha -se tira al suelo mientras ríe-

**Sonic:** -al ver a Tails comportándose así una venita apareció en su cien y aumentaba su tamaño- por tres cosas. 1ro: Esto no te hace ensuciarte tanto, 2do: El emo que tienes en la sala me amenazo para que me lo pusiera y 3ro:…Esto es jodidamente cómodo.

**Tails:** -Con los comentarios de Sonic solo se empezó a reír mas mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo y se tomaba el estómago por el dolor de su risa desenfrenada- Hahahahahahaha…. M-me duele… hahahahahaha Sonic! Hahahahaha…

**Sonic:** Bueno bueno, me iré a cambiar, hablamos después Bro!, y comete eso, tuve que limpiar la cocina dos veces por prepararlo, haz que valga la pena –Sale del taller y cierra la puerta detrás de el-

Tails apenas pudo dejar de reír, recobro su postura y limpio las lágrimas de tanto reír que se escapaban de sus ojos, no tenia de que dudar, talvez la primera impresión no es la mejor de todas… pero se llevaran bien si talvez de dieran a conocer…

Aún seguía patinando buscando indicio de alguno de todos sus "compañeros" por así decirlo, ni siquiera eran sus amigos, solo son como… aliados, o según ella estorbos que la hacen perder la concentración o retrasarse en sus propios asuntos, cada quien tiene su concepto, solo que no encontraba a ninguno, aunque solo se concentraba más en encontrar a solo uno, necesitaba por lo menos encontrar a alguien… Quien sea!

Se centró mucho en sus propios pensamientos y no logro percibir que alguien iba por su dirección contraria, fue inevitable el choque y cayeron al suelo.

**Shading:** Oye estúpido, fíjate por donde vas… -miro a la persona con la que había chocado y se quedó algo sorprendida y un tanto asqueada, eso no eraexactamente lo que tenía en mente-

* * *

_Liiiiisto! :D bueno si quieren aclaro algunas cosas para que no se me vayan confundiendo_

_ estoy basando de los videojuegos y de Sonic X por si se dieron cuenta (Noooo... Enserio? :A)_

_ Gender Benders tienen las mismas edades que los personajes de Sonic (Sonic-15 Tails-8 Shadow-15, etc.)_

_ saben Tails si ha estado en Green Hill... varias veces!, por eso hice una leve referencia..._

_Si tienen otra duda solo diganme :3 Con gusto les respondo y claro, publico la respuesta para que nadie se quede como "What? ono?"_

_Vamos los Reviews son gratis :D 2x1 Pa' usted mi seño xD, Bueno ya ._. hasta el siguiente capitulo! (se que este no esta asi como mira que Pro!, pero es lo que puedo hacer :3)_

_Bay bay :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueeeeenooo... otro capitulo mas que al parecer a algunos les gusta las raras ocurrencias que digo en este Fanfic (Sawnik Maid maybe x3) y pues espero que les guste este capitulo :D_

___Personajes pertenecientes a SEGA... Otras versiones basadas de los personajes hechas por mi..._ (Visita mi DA Nino5571)  


* * *

Se arrepentía de cada pensamiento que tuvo hace unos segundos al ver quien se encontraba enfrente de ella, pensó que con pedir a quien sea seria Silvia o Jeacks… incluso podría ser Custard, cualquiera con tal de que no fuera ella, escucho un revoloteo acercándose y como aterrizo en el suelo.

**Copter: **Sonica, estas bien… uh… Shading?

**Shading:** -solo escucho que se dirigían a ella pero no regreso la palabra, miro con quien había chocado y era definitivamente una Sonica mareada por el golpe sobándose la zona afectada- Faker!, porque siempre te debes cruzar en mi camino!

**Sonica: **aghh… no se… el destino…

**Shading:** Que?

**Sonica: **nada!... y… quien dice que TU no te metes en mi camino!

**Shading:** no empecemos con esto idiota -se levanta y empieza a caminar-

**Copter: **Sha…-es interrumpida por Sonica-

**Sonica:** Sh-Shading! –Se levanta apresuradamente y trata de alcanzar a Shading- A dónde vas?

**Shading: **A dónde crees? –sigue caminando sin voltearla a ver-

**Sonica:** Umm… ! … Vas a buscar a los otros… buena idea Shading iré contigo!

**Shading: **-se detiene en seco- Tsss… Fallaste…

**Sonica:** qué? Entonces a dónde vas?

**Shading: **-voltea a verla con los brazos cruzados- A cualquier lugar con tal de que tu no estés fastidiando –estira su mano directo la su nariz y la golpea (creo que no me expreso bien :A)-

**Sonica: **Auch –se toma la nariz- Que pasa contigo?

**Shading: **Digamos que solamente te odio con todo mi ser, me das asco y me arrepiento de ser considerada tu rival ya que ni llegas a ser una buena impostora

**Sonica:** Grrr… Hare que te tragues tus palabras! (xD) –Copter la toma por los brazos tratando de detenerla-

**Shading: **Hmm… te enfureces porque es verdad… que patético

**Sonica: ***** -se suelta del agarre de Copter- Ahora veras…

**Copter:** -se coloca entre las dos tratando de alejarlas- Wow, Sonica cálmate quieres, Shading… necesito que vengas con nosotras…

**Sonica y Shading: **Que?, porque?

**Copter:** -suspira y recobra su postura- Estamos a punto de llegar, ya que estas aquí deberíamos seguir juntas para que en el momento en que busquemos a los demás no nos desubiquemos.

**Sonica:** Pero…

**Copter:** Tú me debes un nuevo avión, así que calladita te ves más bonita, Okey?!

**Sonica: **… -no podía reclamar nada, tenía razón… rayos-

**Shading:** … no lo sé… no es que ustedes me agraden demasiado… más hablando de la Faker

**Copter: **Shadiiiing… Sabes que tarde o temprano todos nos juntaremos, es mejor que de una vez vayamos comenzando, no lo crees?

**Shading: **… -mira a Sonica con una cara de odio pero después mira a Copter- ya que… pero solo lo hago para poder partirle la cara a Omelette por crear todo esto

**Sonica:** Oye esa es mi línea! –y así empezaron a intercambiar "palabras" Sonica y Shading-

**Copter: **Esto va a ser algo incómodo…

…

_**EN CASA DE TAILS**_

…

**Sonic: **Oye Shadow, como que te vas a tu casa no crees? Acabo de limpiar y ensucias con solo tu presencia

**Shadow: **Mira Faker, No. 1: Estoy aquí para hablar con el zorrito y por las Chaos Emeralds, nada tiene que ver contigo… y No. 2… -Coloca sus pies en la mesa de centro de la sala y se limpia la suciedad que tenía en ella- Te falto aquí…

**Sonic: **-hervía de la furia, trataba de controlarse y ahorcaba el aire para controlar sus impulsos-

**Tails:** -pasa por la sala y se dirige a la cocina dirigiéndose a Sonic- Sonic, controla tu mal genio, ya están a punto de llegar

**Sonic: **-respiro profundamente y analizo lo que dijo Tails- A punto de llegar?... Quienes? Y porque o para qué?

**Tails:** Sonic… debes ser…

**Sonic: **Debo ser paciente, ya lo sé, ya lo sé… pero en parte ya sabes como soy

**Tails: -**Se asoma desde la cocina- Lo sé, por eso te prohíbo golpear a Shadow estos momentos Sonic

**Sonic:** Hmmm… -le mostraba a Tails que estaba haciendo sus berrinches, pero por debajo sonreía al ver a su mejor amigo más seguro de sí mismo que hace unos momentos, cuando estaba limpiando lo vio muy preocupado yéndose a su taller y este héroe no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, por esa misma razón quemo la cocina para prepararle un buen almuerzo, lo quería mucho, era su hermano menor y el verlo sonreír le hacía sentir bien de sí mismo, pero también sabía que no todo el tiempo estaría con el protegiéndolo… por eso trataba de que empezara a ser más independiente de él, que se enseñara a defenderse y enfrentar los obstáculos de la vida solo, siempre y cuando en una circunstancia mayor lo apoyaría.

**Tails:** Ah por cierto Sonic… si tanto batallaste en prepararme el almuerzo de perdida de hubieras hecho dos sándwiches.

Justo al momento en el que acabo de hablar se escuchó el timbre en la puerta.

**Sonic:** Yo a…

**Tails:** -Corre hacia la puerta lo más rápido que puede- YO ABRO!

**Sonic:** -Solo se extrañó por el cambio de actitud tan repentino y lo dejo pasar- Bueno pero no te pongas así…

**Tails: **-coloco su mano en la perilla y empezó a sudar frio, recordó de nuevo las posibilidades de que pasaría con Sonic y Shadow presente, giro la perilla de la puerta y saludo a los visitantes de afuera- H-hola!...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se abrió la puerta de una humilde casita, quien se encontraba afuera solo quería preguntar algo, talvez hablar con su amiga y volver a comenzar su búsqueda de nuevo.

**Vanilla:** -abre la puerta completamente- Señorita Amy, buscas a Cream o algo así?

**Amy:** Algo así… se encuentra en casa? –Trata de asomarse por detrás de Vanilla para ver el interior de la casa-

**Vanilla:** hehehe Claro Señorita Amy, con gusto le llamare, gustas pasar? –Le ofrece entrar en la residencia en lo que Amy asiente y ambas entran- Espera aquí, debe estar en su cuarto con Chesse, siéntate

**Amy:** Muchas gracias –se sienta y espera a que Vanilla vuelva con Cream-

**Cream:** -Se abalanza a Amy y la abraza- AMY!

**Amy:** Cream!, que gusto verte!

**Cream:** -la suelta y se reincorpora, llega Chesse revoloteando alrededor de Amy- Que te trae por aquí? Y porque casi no me haz visitado Amy? Te he extrañado…

**Amy:** Lo siento Cream… no he tenido el tiempo suficiente y… No esta Sonic aquí? –Mira a todos lados ansiosa de ver si Sonic se encontraba en ese lugar-

**Cream:** -una gota de sudor apareció en su cien, Amy se había comportado un poco más… "apegada" (Cof* Acosadora Cof*) a Sonic en esos días, quería volver a tener momentos entre las dos de nuevo pero al parecer no se cansaría hasta tener de nuevo a Sonic en brazos- No se encuentra aquí a Amy… de hecho… ni siquiera ha venido ninguno de nuestros amigos a mi casa… incluyéndote –empezó a sentirse triste y de sus ojos se escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas.

**Amy:** Cream… - la abraza y pone su mano sobre su cabeza- Sabes muy bien que he estado muy ocupada…

**Cream:** Distrayéndote con el Señor Sonic…

**Amy:** Pero sabes que Sonic es muy importante para mí y quiero que este a mi lado –suspira y se rebaja a su tamaño- Mira, te prometo que la próxima semana estaré todos los días contigo… tanto que si tu madre me deja me quedare a dormir aquí contigo

**Cream:** -se seca las pocas lagrimas que tenía- Enserio?

**Amy:** Claro Cream –la vuelve a abrazar y Cream corresponde el abrazo- Pero antes… tienes que decirme donde crees que podría estar Sonic…

**Cream: **-Se dejaron de abrazar y Cream no evito suspirar- Si fuera el Señor Sonic estaría corriendo por las montañas en donde hay muchas flores!

**Amy:** Hmmm… a Sonic le gustan los bellos paisajes… -Truena sus dedos y se reincorpora a su estatura normal- Muchas Gracias Cream!, Te lo prometo la siguiente semana! –se dirige a la puerta-

**Cream:** P-pero Amy!...

**Amy: **Shhhh… Enserio, estaremos juntas, nos daremos nuestro tiempo libre… ADIOS SEÑORA VANILLA… adiós Cream! –se va dispuesta a seguir buscando a Sonic-

**Cream:** ehh… Adios Amy!... supongo –mira a Chesse extrañada de todo lo ocurrido y entra de nuevo a su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Emerald Coast, una bella playa en donde todos van a divertirse alguna vez, todos menos un conejito que rondaba por ahí un tanto asustado.

**¿?: **D-donde estoy… y donde están los demás?…–Su Chao solamente se encontraba igualmente asustado en su cabeza mirando a todos lados- Amigos?...

* * *

_Chan chan CHAAAAAAANNN! un poquito de suspenso por aqui (no la verdad no... tu Fanfic esta bien predecible, no sabes improvisar)_

_Y pues No se si me tarde en subir... pero mehh_

_Sin nada mas que decir te deseo muy buenas noches (Dross style xD) Okno  
_

_Bye Bye :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Chan chararan chan chan CHAN! Otro capítulo más para este Fanfic que me distrae muy bien... y pues varios me han dado consejos del formato y errores que tengo y se los agradezco mucho, díganme mis errores y de una vez si les gusto y así podre mejorar :D bueno no les quito su tiempo con notas de la autora que nadie lee xD Sin más que decir... ¡Disfruten!_

_Personajes pertenecientes a SEGA... Otras versiones basadas de los personajes hechas por mi…_

* * *

Sonic solo trato de ver quien o quienes se encontraban afuera, pero las colas de su amigo no lo dejaban distinguir a los individuos.

-¿Gustas que pasen… o discutimos bien afuera?... Entiendo… Sonic ahora vuelvo, estaré aquí afuera- hablo Tails dirigiéndose a Sonic.

**-**Pero…- No completo su frase y el zorrito ya había cerrado la puerta tras él, se encontraba muy extraño desde que se enfrentaron a la chica azul muy bien parecida a Sonic… aunque Sonic no sabía cómo describirla, se notaba que era buena gente y todo, pero que pasaría si ella era solo una copia, ¡COMO SHADOW!, solo una impostora que se hacía creer superior, aunque también pensaba que sería una buena competidora sin mencionar que notaba que era algo así como… de un busto no tan desarrollado… ¿cuál era la palabra?... ¡ah es verdad!,… plana.

-No seas impulsivo y deja escuchar explicaciones, ¿quieres?…- Shadow después de tanto estar callado escuchando las discusiones alzo palabra

**-**¿Qué?... ¿pero de que hablas?, yo siempre me controlo lo más que puedo, que me comporte así contigo es otra cosa…-

**-**Solo cállate y no golpees a nadie… tu amigo se nota que está preocupado por como lo tomaremos nosotros o talvez los visitantes al vernos…-

**-**¿Enserio? ¿Por qué lo dices?... además, ¿Tails?, ¿Preocupado?, yo lo veo como siempre, talvez estresado por lo que paso hace un rato…-

El erizo rayado solo gruñía por debajo por la estupidez del erizo azul, enserio no podía creer que se estaba haciendo el tonto o a lo mejor si era demasiado baboso como para sentir los sentimientos que lo rodeaban, como los de la eriza rosa… no sabía porque fue ella la primera que se le vino a la mente pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Sonic pudo captar el sonrojo de Shadow y no dudo en bromear con tal oportunidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿acaso la última forma de vida está preocupado por dar una buena impresión?– Le dedicaba una mirada picara y rio por debajo a lo que Shadow coloco su arma en la frente de Sonic -Tranquilo, tranquilo… no es para tanto sabes… hehe– Trago pesadamente al escuchar como Shadow recargaba el arma, Sonic empezó a sudar frio y con un dedo movió cuido el cañón para no recibir un disparo.

**-**Si no quieres perder el poco cerebro que tienes mejor cállate…- empezó a revisar su arma para poner el seguro y no lanzar un disparo al viento.

"Disimuladamente" Sonic empezó a susurrar -Uy sí que malo me vas a disparar, podría esquivarlo antes de que encontraras tu cuarta maldita esmeralda…-

…_**  
AFUERA DE LA CASA  
…**_

**-**De acuerdo… entrare yo y esperaras aquí a que lleguen quienes te faltan, procuremos que no se tomen de las púas y tendrás que ayudarme a explicar, espérame aquí…- El zorrito termino de aclarar algunas cosas y entro cuidadosamente a la casa apenas abriendo la puerta, cerro completamente y al momento de voltear vio o un Sonic y un Shadow cruzados de brazos igualmente de serios, claramente de uno era ya muy común.

**-**¿Quién o quiénes eran?- Cuestiono el erizo azul a su amigo de dos colas.

**-**Sonic… Debes ser…- Trato de responder lo más normal que pudiese fingir pero sus nervios simplemente no se lo permitían.

**-**No Tails… llevas todo el rato diciéndome lo mismo, ¿acaso no confías lo suficiente en mí como para contarme quien se encuentra haya afuera?-

**-**N-no es eso… lo que pasa es que yo… ehh…-

**-**¿Tu qué Tails?...-

**-**Y-yo…- No sabía que responderle, tenía que esperar a que llegaran y así el poder explicar todo, pero no se le ocurría como mentir, nunca fue muy bueno para eso y en esos momentos se arrepentía tanto de por lo menos ponerlos en práctica para cualquier circunstancia… de todos modos, las mentiras piadosas no afectan a nadie, ¿Verdad?...

**-**Mira, si no quieres decírmelo por lo menos déjame saludar como una buena persona- se dirige a la puerta, en lo que Tails reacciona y se coloca frente a esta -Tails…-

**-**Lo siento, pero no puedes aun…- Cambio su semblante nervioso a uno más serio, dando a entender que debían permanecer en ese lugar esperando.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con miradas retadoras, la de Sonic decía claramente "apártate del camino" mientras que la de Tails respondía "oblígame si es que puedes". Shadow solo miraba la escena sin nada que decir, ninguno de sus problemas le incumbía ni le importaba, como anteriormente dijo… Solo está ahí por las Chaos Emeralds.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un pequeño conejito seguía caminando en la playa buscado a sus compañeros, pero por desgracia no encontraba a ninguno. Llegaba al extremo de la playa y aun no encontraba nada, su Chao trato de revolotear para animarlo pero igualmente estaba igual de asustado. El conejito solo lo abrazo y miro el alrededor, estaba asustado, eso lo tenía en cuenta, pero el paisaje no era muy feo, al contrario, era demasiado hermoso con una gran vista al bello mar. Decidió sentarse en la arena y jugar un poco, talvez si era paciente alguno de sus amigos llegaría, la señorita Sonica, su buen amigo Adam, tal vez Copter o hasta incluso Shading o cualquiera de los otros. Su Chao se encontraba jugando en la arena revolcándosme y acercándose al mar.

**-**No te acerques demasiado milk, solo estaremos aquí en espera de la señorita Sonica o los demás- Así es, Custard the Rabbit, el conejito del que escribí en el primer capítulo, solo tenía la opción de esperar. -O eso es lo que espero… aunque me pregunto, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la base de la Dra. Omelette?

…_**  
LEJOS DE AHI  
…**_

Se encontraba presenciando sus muy preciadas joyas una bella murciélago un tanto "desarrollada" que muchos pervertidos incluyendo cierto equidna han visto disimuladamente sus… emmm… ¿atributos?, apreciaba en si su más última joya.

-No puedo que fue tan fácil encontrarte hermosura- hablaba con nada más ni nada menos que una Chaos Emerald que sin más que decir era robada, ¿de dónde? -Fue demasiado fácil para mis grandes habilidades, ¿una capacitada base de seguridad?, no me hagan reír, hahahahaha…- Rouge me robo el dialogo.

Escucho como alguien aterrizaba cerca de donde se encontraba ella, no dudo en esconder la Chaos Emerald y ponerse en modo de combate, lamentablemente no sabía en lo más mínimo a quien se enfrentaría.

**-**¿Quién demonios eres tú y que es lo que quieres?- Cuestiono al individuo que se encontraba a ciertos pasos de distancia.

**-**Cálmate guapa, solo te he visto por aquí y quise ver que es lo que tenías por ahí-

**-**No sabes cuantos hombres han salido con esa estupidez y no acaban muy bien-

**-**Mira, si crees que vengo para seducirte o tratar de toquetearte estas equivocada, además…- Se coloca en una pose un tanto Sexy para las Fangirls -Tú caerías rendida a mis pies antes de que yo tratara de ligarte…-

**-**¿Sabes que me gusta de los hombres?- Hizo una pose demostrando que tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido y rio un poco -Creen que pueden atraer a cualquier chica, sacarles lo que quieren y tienen la esperanza de dejarlas con deseos de más… pero lamentablemente para tu caso yo soy una de la que los tiene comiendo de la palma de la mano cariño- Se burló la murciélago haciendo que el individuo solo riera por debajo por lo anterior dicho -Tratas de esconder tu cruda realidad en risitas falsas, eso sí es patético chico-

**-**Hehehehe… No es eso, tu visión es tan errónea, pero es la decisión de cada quien preciosa…-

**-**A todo esto, sigo esperando que me respondas quien eres…-

Solo le dedico una sonrisa que mostraba su blanca dentadura y se ajustó los guantes. -Dímelo tu hermosura, ¿quién sería para ti?...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontraban luchando en el suelo, Tails jalando las orejas de Sonic y sostenía su brazo mientras el jalaba los cabellos de su boquilla y lo alejaba con el pie derecho.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un niño Tails!- Le decía Sonic cada vez jalándolo y alejándolo más.

**-**¡Yo aún soy un niño Sonic!, ¿por qué no mejor te lo preguntas a ti?- Le respondía el zorrito gritándole.

**-**¡Porque yo así me veo mucho mejor y nadie quiere que cambie!-

**-**¡Solo eres un cretino y maldito narcisista!-

**-**¡Nerd cuatro ojos!-

**-**¡Pero ni siquiera uso lentes!-

**-**¿Y quién dice que no los necesitas?-

**-**¡La que los necesita es Amy y lo sabes!-

En ese comentario Sonic no sabía que responder, así que su mano libre la coloco en su barbilla en modo de pensamiento -Touché…-

**-**¡¿Y TODAVIA ME DAS CUMPLIDOS?!-

Los dos dejaron de lado lo anterior dicho y siguieron peleando y lanzándose "insultos" el uno al otro. Pararon en seco al escuchar como el sonido de una espada blandirse se escuchó en sus oídos, dirigieron su mirada a Shadow quien se encontraba con una vena sobresaliendo en su cien apuntando la espada hacia ellos.

**-**Si no se reincorporan tendré que llegar a medidas extremas en las que el único beneficiado seré yo en varios modos en los que el Faker no está incluido en ellos- Gritaba un Shadow demasiado exasperado por el comportamiento el comportamiento infantil de sus acompañantes.

Ambos se asustaron por tal comentario y se reincorporaron rápidamente para evitar que Shadow llegara a esas medidas…, para acabarla sabían que el si era capaz de encajarles una espada sin el más mínimo remordimiento y mucho más a Sonic Volvieron a tocar la puerta pero esta vez fueron golpecitos.

El Zorrito suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo la perilla y volteo a mirar a Sonic -Solamente trata de controlarte y dejar que te expliquemos…-

**-**Ehh… Seguro, eso creo…, pero tú sabes muy bien que yo no hago nada sin pensar, analizo toda circunstancia antes de hacer los actos hahaha…- Sintió la mirada de "¿Enserio?" de Tails y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza.

Tails abrió la puerta y tanto Sonic como Shadow se sorprendieron demasiado al ver que se trataba de una zorrita idéntica a Tails.

**-**Ya llegaron están detrás de mí, se demoraron por que se fueron a competir por quien era la más veloz-

**-**Pero si es…- Sonic sorprendido de lo que veía paro de hablar al escuchar desde afuera un grito de victoria, esa voz la reconoció al instante y frunció el ceño, tenía algunas cuentas pendientes que atender con la dueña de esa voz.

Sonica entraba a la casa sin percatar a nadie más y haciendo su festejo -¡WOW!, te lo dije, nunca podrás vencerme con esa insignificante velocidad Shadi…- Miro a Sonic mirándola con el ceño fruncido, paro en seco e igualmente le dedico la misma mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Faker?, ¿No estabas alardeando de lo estúpida que eres?...- Shading entro igualmente a la casa y lo primero que vio fue a Sonic y Sonica haciendo una competencia de miradas, Copter duplicada y… ¿a ella misma en forma masculina?... Shadow al verla entrar también se sorprendió y mucho, ¿el mismo en versión femenina? ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando?

Tails y Copter temían esa escena, no querían que nadie peleara, lo único que querían era explicar las cosas y así todos estarían contentos y resolverían el problema unidos, pero al parecer el tratar de calmarlos tal vez sería en vano y más con los testarudos de Sonic y Sonica, simplemente con ellos era difícil razonar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El silencio que se formuló empezaba a fastidiar a todos y como siempre hay alguien que rompe el hielo en este caso digamos que fue Shadow, se acercó a la mesita de centro y tomo el jarrón de flores, lo atrapo dos veces en el aire y lo lanzo a la cabeza de Sonic.

**-**¡OYE!, ¿QUE TE PASA?- Cuestiono Sonic sobándose la cabeza en el lugar del golpe.

**-**Eras el mejor blanco, como dejar pasar esa oportunidad…- Le respondió Shadow con su mismo semblante serio causando algunas risitas de parte de los zorros.

-Sonic…- Indico Tails regañándolo antes de que hiciera una tontería.

**-**¡PERO SI COMENZO EL!- Grito indicando con su dedo índice a Shadow con finta de niño pequeño, acto seguido Tails, Sonica y Copter empezaron a reír -¿Qué?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?...-

**-**Hahahahaha… es justamente como me lo describiste…- Reía Copter hablándole con mucha confianza a Tails.

**-**Vez, ahora será mejor que les expliquemos…- Respondió el zorrito.

Los presentes fuera de la conversación de los zorritos se extrañaron, ¿Qué cosa tendrían que explicarles?, ¿Tenía que ver con todo lo que paso? ¿Y que pasara después de este capítulo tan cortante que debe terminar en preguntas absurdas que la autora ya sabe? Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo de… Pokem... errr… Clash between 2-dimensional.

* * *

_:D ¡Listo!, ahora solo queda que me dejen reviews... porque el solo leer unos cuantos te deja medio depresivo y te da despues mas flojera escribir... ñam ñam ñam...__(ignoren eso) y pues eso es todo, si quieren pueden visitar mi DA Nino5571, si, publicidad barata, ¿Y QUE?  
_

_Muchas gracias a Sonatika y a chreisthewolf07 :3_

_Bye bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta cosa que se hace llamar Fanfic xD_  
_Perdon por tartarme, escuela, periodo de examenes, asuntos familiares, peliculas, dibujos, Sonic Boom :3, etc. Trate de compensar haciendo esto mas largo y que ademas no sabia en qie parte terminar._  
_Ya escribi mucho esto, disfruten el capitulo :D_

_Personajes pertenecientes a SEGA... Otras versiones basadas de los personajes hechas por mi..._

* * *

El silencio que se formuló los incomodaba a todos, sobre todo a los erizos azules, así que ni la pensó dos veces y Sonic hablo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Ella que hace aquí?- Dijo lo último apuntando a Sonica -¿No se supone que eres una impostora? ¡¿POR QUE HAY DOS TAILS Y DOS SHADOWS?!– Gritaba ya alterado de todo lo que veía y le daba vueltas la cabeza.

-Sonic…- Trato de calmar el zorrito al erizo, pero este solo seguía quejándose y tratando de analizar las cosas por sí solo.

-Umm… ¿Sonic, no?...- Pregunto Copter a Tails y este le acento con la cabeza, se acercó al erizo y trato de calmarlo –Mira, si conservas la calma entenderás que solo noso…- El erizo la tomo de la cara y empezó a tocarla con ambas manos.

-¿Eres una ilusión?, ¿O tal vez esto es un sueño demasiado loco?... hehe, ¡eres suavecita como Tails!– Decía el erizo incomodando a la zorrita.

-Óyeme, déjala en paz si no quieres vértelas conmigo- Sonica aparto a Copter del agarre de Sonic y se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Quieres pelea de nuevo verdad?- Reto Sonic a la eriza que se encontraba igual de retadora.

-Lo más seguro es que te volveré a dejar atrás-

-O te arrojaras de nuevo del Tornado X para que alguien llegue, por suerte te atrape y te escapes…

-Supera eso, ¡es solo una estrategia!

-¡SONIC!- Grito Tails haciendo que ambos erizos optaran una posición firme y se callaran –Podrían… todos por favor– indico mirando a Shadow y a Shading -una vez en momentos como estos, escuchar a los genios aquí… -dijo lo último señalándose a él y a Copter.

Todos se miraron unos a otros y terminaron asintiendo.

-Muy bien, si quieren tomar asiento… o escuchar todo estando de pie- dijo Copter a los presentes, al escuchar eso ambos erizos azules se fueron a sentar al sofá y a empujar uno a otro por robar su idea, los erizos oscuros solo suspiraron y se acercaron al sofá, Shading tomo asiento al lado de Sonic y Shadow solo permaneció parado para no rebajarse al nivel de los demás, ambos zorritos apagaron la televisión y llevaron un pizarrón frente a todos.

-Vamos a empezar explicando todo- Dijo Tails mostrando un gis y empezó a hacer dibujos en el pizarrón.

…

_**FLASHBACK**_

…

Tails se encontraba volando con su Tornado X mirando su rastreador, hace un rato, algunos de sus aparatos se habían alterado al presenciar una gran energía chocando muy rápido en la atmosfera y no dudo en ir a investigar qué es lo que lo había causado. Bajo la mirada al ver a un avión muy similar al Tornado y de la parte del motor un par de colas justo como las de él, se estaciono cerca del segundo avión y se acercó a quien se encontraba reparándolo.

-Oye… ¿Acaso le paso algo a tu avión?...– Pregunto Tails acercándose tímidamente.

-Eh…- La zorrita levanto la cabeza y se golpeó, se quejó por el dolor, coloco su mano en la zona del golpe y bajo del avión –Solamente creo que fue algo con la fuente de energía, es todo…- Trato de ser cortante para que el zorrito no estuviera de curioso con sus cosas.

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo?, a mí me gustan mucho la mecánica… y talvez te pueda ayudar en algo.

-No lo sé, ¿No estas tratando de robarme algo?-

-¿Para qué querría robarte tu avión?, si te fijas yo ya tengo el mío- Señalo Tails al Tornado X y Copter subió de nuevo al avión seguida de Tails.

-Procura no tocar nada por favor… lo último que necesito es arruinar el… ¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO?- Grito la zorrita al ver que Tails se encontraba moviendo unos cables y analizando cada cosa que se encontraba en sus manos.

-Hmm… Veo que tus modelos son demasiado similares a los míos, mismos cables, contenedores…, hasta lo compraste al parecer en la misma compañía que yo- Dijo Tails y le mostro la marca del cableado.

-Si… dime… ¿Por qué de la nada vienes a tratar de ayudarme?-

-Digamos que no me gusta ver a nadie batallando y parecía que necesitabas una mano, ¡mira que tenemos aquí!-

El zorrito se interesaba cada vez más en cada detalle que tenía el avión y Copter, al no poder evitar que dejara las cosas empezó a platicar de asuntos científicos y mecánicos que la escritora no podría describir ya que no sabe nada de eso, ambos zorros hablaban muy relajados, tanto que entraron en una confianza muy rápida, hablaban de cómo eran sus amigos, Tails describía algunas actitudes mientras que Copter soltaba una que otra risilla imaginando como era el comportamiento de cada uno.

-Pues al parecer todo en el cableado de la energía va bien- El zorrito menciono al terminar de revisar lo antes mencionado.

-Puede ser que su fuente de energía no quiere cooperar, espera aquí…-

-Oye, podría ayudarte con eso, además, me gustaría saber qué tipo de energía usas ya que yo uso una…

La zorrita lo interrumpió de su pequeña oración y respondió –emmm… no creo que deba decirte, el poder que emana es muy poderoso y no me gustaría que cayera en manos equivocadas-

Ambos se quedan viendo por un instante, sabían que la confianza ciega no es la mejor de todas pero por lo menos uno de ellos quería saber que era esa adrenalina que sentía su amigo con todos. Tails le extendió la mano y Copter solo la miro extrañada.

-Confía en mi…no te he hecho nada en este corto tiempo en el que hemos hablado, ¿No es así?-

Permaneció callada unos instantes sin dejar de ver aquella mano extendida frente a ella, pensó las posibilidades de que le podía hacer un zorro de su misma edad estando abandonada y que al parecer él era el único que se detuvo de buena fé a auxiliarla en esos críticos momentos después de aquella explosión que hizo que todos se dispersaran al parecer. No obtuvo de otra y respondió dando la mano igualmente.

-Bueno… pero no quiero que le digas a nadie por favor- Subió al avión, presiono unos botones en el tablero de control y en una pequeña capsula aparece…

-UNA CHAOS EMERALD- Exclamo Tails, ¡ROBANDOME EL MALDITO DIALOGO!

-¿Sabes que son las Chaos Emeralds?-

-Claro, son mi fuente de energía principal-

-Las mías también… ¿Pero qué le pasa que no coopera?, es la primera vez que me pasa algo parecido a esto-

-Hmmm…- Tails inspecciono un poco la maquina en simple vista para tratar de detectar algo erróneo, pero el diseño era muy bueno como para estar defectuoso desde afuera así que retiro la Chaos Emerald y se la dio a Copter, empezó a mirar más a fondo el cableado. –Qué tal si…- Empezó a atornillar algunas cosas y presionar botones en el tablero de control –Un poquito de aquí y listo- Coloco de nuevo la Chaos Emerald en su lugar y el motor empezó a andar de nuevo, Copter se quedó boquiabierta por el poco tiempo que tardo el zorrito en reparar lo que ella ni siquiera de dio cuenta que de ahí provenía el defecto.

-¡Funciona!, Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que de ahí provenía el problema yo…

-Oye… Déjame darte unos consejos, primero, no te fíes de las Chaos Emeralds, su energía puede ser tanta que daña algunas máquinas así que trata de tenerlas siempre al mantenimiento y lo segundo, conserva una fuente de energía extra como reserva para evitar lo peor, sigue estos consejos y talvez no te pase esto de nuevo hehe…-

-Lo tomare en cuenta amigo… emmm…- Trataba la zorrita de llamarlo de algún modo, ni siquiera de habían presentado formalmente.

-Miles Prower, ¡pero todos los que me conocen me llaman Tails!-

-Un gusto Tails, soy Mile Prower, pero puedes llamarme Copter-

-Qué extraño… tienes el mismo apellido que yo y un nombre un tanto similar…-

-No será que…-

-Espera… antes de que hagamos suposiciones…-Levanta un poco su guante y le muestra su reloj comunicador a Copter. –Estas son coordenadas de mi taller, si quieres podemos ir y discutiríamos esto con más calma.-

-Me gustaría ir, pero necesito buscar primero a una amiga un tanto despistada que tengo para que podamos explicarle también, ella podrá ayudarnos en esto-

-¿Muy bien, nos vemos allá entonces?-

-Ya lo creo- La pequeña zorrita subió a su avión y tomo el volante, estaba ansiosa de conocer el taller de alguien al parecer muy listo y al mismo tiempo preocupada de que su mejor amiga se encontrara alardeando de sus habilidades y así ganando una pelea un tanto inútil que se pudo evitar si ella cerraba la boca y decía algo que no fuera con respecto a su velocidad.

-¡Ah, es cierto!, ¿No le has puesto nombre a tu avión o algo con que identificarlo?- Pregunto Tails colocando su mano en el avión y apreciando cada detalle, relacionándolo con un diseño que alguna vez se le ocurrió y pensó hacer, o más bien hizo.

-¿Eh?, si, le puse tornado, ¿No es bonito?-

-…Mi avión… también se llama tornado…- Se tomó la cabeza y trato de analizar ese incomodo momento, no evito el rascarse para disimular su sorpresa. -… pero es Tornado X por el rediseño y las mejoras que tiene-

Ambos zorritos se quedaron viendo un tanto curiosos el uno sobre el otro, eran tantas coincidencias que no eran fáciles de digerir, preguntas y preguntas llegaban a ambas cabezas pero el poco tiempo de uno de los zorros los hacia tener que esperar hasta resolver aquellas dudas.

-… En tu taller discutimos esto mejor- Presiono unos botones en el tablero de control y se dispuso a despegar mirando a un zorrito haciendo una seña de despedida.

Miro que su acompañante se alejaba volando a una considerable velocidad y bajo su brazo a una postura más firme. -… ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Acaso la explosión en la base de Omelette…- Una pequeña vibración la saca repentinamente de sus pensamientos, cuando se percata de donde viene la vibración levanta un poco su guante y mira su reloj comunicador igual de similar que Tails, solo que con unos detalles un tanto diferentes en el diseño, mira los datos y en ellos llega una invitación de contacto. – ¿TS?, mmm… ¡Ah!, debe ser el Zorrito, emmm… ¡Tails exacto!, lo agregare- Acepta la invitación y vuelve a tomar el volante con una mirada de determinación en su rostro, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, _"Entre más rápido encuentre a Sonica, más rápido podremos resolver este embrollo", _y sus mismos pensamientos lo decían, quería encontrar rápido a Sonica y llegar al taller de su nuevo amigo y un tanto interesante Tails.

El zorrito solo se encontraba igualmente checando su reloj comunicador, al terminar se dirigió al Tornado X y subió a bordo, presiono una combinación de botones e hizo aparecer un monitor con lo que se podría decir un mapa en el que se encontraban varias coordenadas representadas en puntos de distintos colores representando los colores de cada uno de sus compañeros, logro ubicar un punto azul y encendió el motor.

-Entonces iré a buscar a Sonic y tratare de explicarle un poco esta situación… solo espero que no se ponga como loco- se Dijo a sí mismo el zorrito despegando en busca de su amigo azul, se puso a pensar las diferentes reacciones de Sonic al enterarse y no todas eran muy positivas pero con un poco de paciencia y que Sonic coopere al dejarse explicar todo haría mejor… o por lo menos eso quería creer.

…

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

…

-Y es así como ambos nos conocimos e hicimos varias suposiciones de lo que está pasando- Concluyo Copter al termino de esa "explicación" junto con la omisión de unos datos por parte de Copter como el mensaje de contacto, estaba muy segura que el contacto era Tails así que no debía por que decírselo a los demás.

-Pero antes de dar una teoría… Copter, ¿podríamos…? solo para estar seguros- Le pregunto el zorrito de dos colas a su gran parecido en forma femenina, la zorrita entendió lo que trataba de decir y asintió con la cabeza. – ¡Genial!, ¿les dirías tú?...-

Los erizos solamente miraban un tanto confundidos al par de zorros no solo por el gran parecido, sino también que ambos comprendían las indirectas que se mandaban, cuando Copter les dijo que quisieran inspeccionar a cada uno Sonic y Sonica se alarmaron un poco al pensar que les harían demasiadas cosas medicas como inyecciones o cosas así, cada uno trato de huir por su rumbo pero Shadow logro detener a Sonic y Shading a Sonica obligándolos a sentarse, los erizos azules empezaron a sudar mucho y se miraron el uno al otro con un terror en los ojos que para los demás sería una forma un tanto infantil de alarmarse.

-No se alarmen… solo será un chequeo sencillo… algo como… una revisión, no habrá inyecciones ni nada que tenga que ver con doctores, ¿de acuerdo?- Trataba de decir Copter en un intento de calmar a los erizos, sabía que a su mejor amiga ese tipo de cosas le desagradaban pero nunca pensó que el erizo azul con gran parecido tuviera las mismas actitudes que su amiga, las teorías que formulaba cada vez acertaban más en lo que tenía en mente y al parecer el zorrito de dos colas pensaba lo mismo sobre lo ocurrido.

-Uff… menos mal, ¡sabes muy bien que odio ese tipo de cosas Tails!- Trato de aliviarse Sonic regañando al zorrito y este solo rodo los ojos. –Pero ahora que lo pienso, no nos hemos presentado formalmente…-

-Tienes razón Sonic, pues…-

-Comenzare yo primero, soy Sonic, ¡Sonic The Hedgehog!- Dijo a Sonic de un imprevisto haciendo que Tails pusiera su mano en su frente y se masajeara para tratar de relajarse.

-¿Si nos vamos a presentar hay que hacerlo bien no?, Yo soy Sonica, ¡Sonica The Hedgehog!-

-Sí, sí, ya lo sabía, pero ¿no podrías hacerte a un lado y dejar de alardear?- Trato Sonic de hacer menos a Sonica por un momento, pero con una cretina simplemente no se puede lidiar.

-¿Alardear?, pero si mira quien según no alardea, mejor vete a sentar antes de que te metas en problemas-

-¿Acaso me estas retando?, no sería muy difícil derrotarte en un simple combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Sonreía Sonic cínicamente

-Te recuerdo que la que es más veloz soy yo, ¿o acaso al momento en que tratas de correr haces demasiado esfuerzo en llegar a velocidades más lentas que una tortuga?- Restregaba en la cara de Sonic que solo por un poco le gano en su carrera anterior.

-Deje que te adelantaras un poco y creyeras que podrías ganarme, pero cuando me puse más serio no evitaste el salir corriendo porque sabias que tú derrota era segura-

-¡No escape!, lo que hice fue una obra evasiva para que te quedara algo de dignidad en que apenas podías parar mis ataques-

Antes de que Sonic pudiera responder el comentario ambos zorritos regañaron a su respectivo amigo y pidieron que se acercaran todos.

-Muy bien… déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Miles Prower pero pueden llamarme Tails. –Se presentó Tails formalmente hacia las erizas. -yo presentare a mis amigos, él es Sonic- Dijo Tails señalando a Sonic y este solo le guiño el ojo y levanto el pulgar. –Y este es Shadow- Señaló al erizo oscuro y este solo la miro con brazos cruzados.

-De acuerdo, me toca a mí, me llamo Mile Prower pero díganme Copter-

-¡Tails!, ¡tiene tú mismo apellido!, ¿No serán familiares?- No evito comentar o mejor dicho interrumpir el erizo azul al escuchar el nombre de la zorrita y lo único que recibió fue un chitón de su amigo.

-Emm… como decía, ella es Sonica The Hedgehog, mi mejor amiga- Presento a la eriza y esta saludo haciendo una señal de amor y paz. – Y ella es Shading The Hedgehog, una… ¿aliada?- Pregunto un tanto insegura, ni siquiera sabía por qué fue a la base de Omelette si nadie sabía que las Chaos Emeralds estaban ahí. Shading solo se quedó observándola seria, miro a los demás y solo un "Tss" se escuchó salir de su boca.

Listo, todos por lómenos sabían el nombre de cada quien, lo único que quedaba era el no olvidarlo, pero eso es algo secundaria, lo que seguía era la revisión para atar cabos sueltos, pero no sabían cómo o por quien comenzar.

-Emmm… ¿Shadow, ese es tu nombre?- pregunto Copter al erizo oscuro y este solo asentó con la cabeza. –Quisiera revisarte a ti primero, ¡la curiosidad me está matando!-

Shadow solo la vio con una gota de sudor en la cien y Tails le pidió que se dejara revisar, Copter le dijo lo mismo a Shading para estar revisando parecidos y no perder detalle de las suposiciones que formulaban.

Copter primero miro a simple vista a Shadow, le pidió que se diera una vuelta y de seguro muchas fangirls ahorita están pensando algo muy pervertido, y la pequeña Copter solo quería saber cómo es su físico a simple vista, le pregunto porque llevaba ese par de anillos en sus muñecas y Shadow con desconfianza respondió. Copter tomo su brazo y miro las franjas rojas en cada extremidad de su cuerpo, acerco la cara de Shadow y miro cada facción en su rostro, varias suposiciones llegaban a ella pero necesitaba una afirmación para estar segura. Mientras Tails revisaba a Shading tomaba sus manos, estiraba sus cachetes, le pedia que dejara tocar sus puas y ver sus Air Shoes a simple vista, para concluir le dijo que diera una simple vuelta con los brazos levantados y se acercó a Copter. Entre susurros que ninguno de los presentes entendía los zorritos les pidieron a los erizos oscuros que tomaran asiento y llamaron a los azulados. Sonic se acercó a Tails y le susurro _"¿Qué es lo que traman?"_ y Tails solo le respondió, por más repetitivo que se hubiera escuchado todo el día, que fuera paciente, Sonic solo se quejó por debajo y se acercó a Copter, mientras que Sonica un tanto insegura se acercó a Tails.

-Tratare de no ser muy brusco, supongo que no te gustan este tipo de cosas por tu expresión- Le dijo Tails a la eriza azul para tratar de tranquilizarla y que no saliera corriendo.

-… Bueno, solo son un poco incomodas, pero si te pediría que no seas agresivo- Respiro hondo Sonica para relajarse y no quedar como tonta escapando y todo lo que acabo de escribir lo malpensé tanto que si lo escribo talvez lo lean de nuevo o a la primera notaron el doble sentido, pero bueno, dejando de lado eso Tails asentó y la dejo calmarse un poco.

Sonic trataba de esconder sus nervios para no quedar mal con la presencia de Shadow, tenía que verse firme en su presencia ya que sabía cómo era Shadow y por cada mínimo error que tenía se lo restregaba en la cara hasta que se le olvidase o hiciera una cosa más patética que la anterior.

-Si quieres puedes tratar de relajarte o…-

-No gracias, será mejor que terminemos con esto, ¿quieres?- Le pidió Sonic a la zorrita, entre más rápido mejor, Copter solo lo miro extrañada y sonrió al ver que tenía la misma actitud que su mejor amiga.

Tails revisaba a simple vista las facciones de Sonica, le pidió que diera una vuelta, miro el estilo de sus zapatos, tomo las púas que tenía en sus hombros y le pidió que abriera la boca para una pequeña revisión dental. Mientras Copter tomaba algo brusca a Sonic, jalaba sus orejas revisando por delante y por detrás, abrió su boca con sus dedos índices, jalo sus púas para ver su resistencia, abrió su ojo mirando que tono de verde era y revisaba bajo sus guantes para ver su gran mano. Al terminar Tails solo le sonrió a Sonica agradeciendo que no lo golpeara y Sonica le devolvió la misma sonrisa mientras Sonic estaba muy agitado por la brusquedad de Copter, pero ella reía por debajo diciéndole que si necesita algo de ella que solo lo pida.

-Auch… eso si me dolió, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiga que no sea tan agresiva tortuga?- Se quejaba Sonic sobándose la mejilla y dirigiéndose a Sonica.

-Ella solo hizo un chequeo normal, el que tú seas débil es otra cosa- Rio al terminar de comentar y Sonic solo la miro con rencor, pero en parte diversión ya que él hubiera contestado lo mismo si se tratase de ella.

De nuevo los dos zorritos se juntaron para susurrar algo que los demás no escuchaban, Sonic no evito el hacer una señal de que estaban un tanto "locos" y Sonica se rio por debajo por la seña. Tails y Copter se dieron media vuelta y el zorrito tomo la palabra.

-Bueno después de todas las suposiciones que acabamos de hacer…-

-Nombres similares e incluso apellidos iguales…-

-Habilidades que se supone que cada uno solo poseía…-

-Actitudes y conocimientos similares o iguales en muchos sentidos…-

-Parentescos físicos de cada uno de nosotros…-

-Todo puede indicar en una sola cosa…-

-Y gracias a ustedes terminamos de comprobarlo…-

-¡SOMOS DE DIFERENTES DIMENSIONES!- Gritaron a un mismo sonido y los presentes solo se miraron unos a otros dándose cuenta que… ¡era cierto!, cada cosa que dijeron era extrañamente cierto.

-y de esas dimensiones nuestros parecidos somos nosotros…-

-Solo que en otro género…-

-Veo que están algo confundidos… así que déjenos explicar otro poco- Trato de calmar a todos Copter y Tails hizo aparecer una pantalla, tomo un lápiz digital y dibujo dos círculos. –Verán, esta es su dimensión y esta es nuestra dimensión, así que al momento en que fuimos a la base de Omelette el brillo que emano de adentro de su base hizo que los seres más cercanos se transportaran a esta dimensión, así que los visitantes aquí somos nosotros, pero… no me explico que fue ese brillo que apareció de repente…-

-Emm… yo puedo responder eso…- interrumpió Sonica con una gota de sudor en la cien y todos le prestaron atención menos Shading, ella ya sabía que es lo que iba a relatar. –Digamos que Omelette y yo nos insultamos un poco al llegar a lo que íbamos a hacer ¿no?, y pues… hice enojar a Omelette, esta se exaspero, golpeo el tablero en donde estaban las Chaos Emeralds y emanaron ese brillo que al parecer todos vieron…

Copter miro a Sonica con un poco de enojo por lo anterior contado -… las ¿Chaos Emeralds?, pero si yo tenía una en esos momentos Sonica, ¿Cómo es que…?-

-Falsifico dos de ellas- Interrumpió a la zorrita Shading para poder dar su argumento en la teoría. –Yo también contaba con una Chaos Emerald ese momento, y si no fuera por la estúpida Faker no estaríamos liados en todo esto-

-Esperen, ¿pero cómo pueden ustedes tener las Chaos Emeralds si están por quién sabe dónde?- Trataba Sonic de aclararse de todas las suposiciones y hechos que nunca presencio.

-Es simple Faker, son Chaos Emeralds de su dimensión, el destello fue un Chaos Control interrumpido por las dos Chaos Emeralds falsas, es por eso que ellos al parecer se dispersaron, lo que quiere decir que esas Chaos Emeralds también vinieron a nuestra dimensión, para su suerte tendrán que buscarlas para poder volver- Explico brevemente Shadow, por eso Tails lo hizo que permaneciera en casa, sabía que él era todo un experto en el tema de las Chaos Emeralds así que no debía dejar la oportunidad de tenerlo presente para aclarar dudas.

-¡Eso es, si reunimos nuestras Chaos Emeralds podremos hacer un Chaos Control de nuevo y así regresaremos a nuestra dimensión!- Comento Copter felizmente al tomar la idea de volver pronto a casa.

-No es tan fácil como parece…- Shading, seriamente arruino el festejo de la zorrita y al igual que Shadow aporto una explicación sacando su Chaos Emerald. –El reunir solamente nuestras Chaos Emeralds no servirá de nada, la energía que emanan no coinciden tanto con la de esta dimensión, necesitamos por lo menos un tipo de energía que sea de esta dimensión y que llegue a los mismos niveles de nuestras Chaos Emeralds…-

Todos permanecieron callados, ¿un tipo de energía que sea de esta dimensión y llegue a los mismos niveles que las Chaos Emerals?, que cosa podía llegar a esa misma potencia… al parecer Sonic logro saber que era y propuso su idea.

-Las Chaos Emeralds… ¡sí!, ¿Qué podría llegar a tenar tanta energía que una Chaos Emerald que otra Chaos Emerald?, y las de estas dimensión son las perfectas para ese trabajo, solo es cuestión de reunirlas todas y hacer el Chaos Control-

Se miraron unos a otros y de hecho… no era mala idea, una ardua busca por las 14 Chaos Emeralds no sonaba tan mal, un buen reto fácil de superar si trabajaban unidos.

-Oye, pero ahora que lo pienso no son tantas que nos faltan, descontando la de Shadow, la de Shading, la mía y la de Copter, solo nos faltan 10 y ni siquiera hemos comenzado- Aclaro Tails alentando a todos.

-… Espera… mi Chaos Emerald… ¡ESTABA EN MI TORNADO!- Grito Copter al recordar que el Tornado fue destruido por cierta eriza azul y al parecer olvidaron ir por ella.

-Pero, ¿Qué le paso a tu Tornado?-

-¡Digamos que ALGUIEN hizo que perdiera el control y el Tornado se auto-destruyera!- Dijo un tanto enfadada mirando a Sonica.

-Rayos… entonces solo tenemos 3 Chaos Emeralds… Entonces solo faltan…

Un sonido de repente interrumpió al zorrito, se alarmaron un poco al escuchar que en la pantalla se empezó a ver estática, de la estática se empezó a formar una figura y era… ¡¿EGGMAN?!

-JOJOJOJO... ¿Qué tal mis viejos amigos?, bueno ya iré al grano, ¡entréguenme las Chaos Emeralds si no quieren que pase lo peor!-

-Tss… algo peor viniendo de ti, ya quisiera verlo cara de huevo- Alardeo Sonic hacia la pantalla con la imagen de Eggman.

-¿Acaso no me crees de lo que soy capaz eh?- Muestra en la pantalla a un erizo de puas rosadas atado, a Sonic se le hizo extremadamente parecido a alguien que conocía mientras que Sonica, Shading y Copter se alarmaron al ver de quien se trataba, no era nada más ni nada menos que Adam, de nuevo estando en peligro. –Si no me traes las Chaos Emeralds que tienes el chico sufrirá las consecuencias… será mejor que te apresures Sonic- corto la transmisión y de nuevo estática en la pantalla como la de un principio.

-Adam…- Susurro Sonica para sí misma al ver al pobre erizo en ese estado.

-No puedo creer que Eggman se comporte así en momentos como estos, ahora vuelvo, salvare a ese chico y volveremos al asunto de las Chaos Emeralds lo más rápido que podamos- Camino Sonic hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera, quiero ir a salvarlo también, es un amigo y no lo dejaremos atrás!- Detuvo Sonica a Sonic antes de salir.

-Hahahaha, ¿tu ayudarme contra Eggman?-

-Claro que puedo, ¡soy tu pero de otra dimensión!-

-hmmm… podría decirse pero eres… ¿Cómo decirlo para que no se escuche tan malo?, ah sí, una chica talvez… y eso me hace ser un tanto más fuerte y habilidoso en varios sentidos-

Sonica solo escucho sus palabras pero nada la haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a ir a salvar a Adam. –No me importa que digas, iré y es mi última palabra- Camino también hacia la puerta pero Sonic la agarró del brazo.

-Si logras zafarte de mi te dejare ir entendido- Le dijo Sonic con cara divertida, tomo todo como un juego, incluso los reclamos de Sonica para ir por Adam y ponía a prueba a su otro género.

Sonica trataba de soltarse pero la fuerza que imponían los dos era la misma, se estaba hartando de ese estúpido jueguito he hizo lo que no creyó que haría solo por ir por Adam. Sonic se tiro de rodillas la suelo sosteniéndose el estómago del dolor, Sonica le hacía dado un rodillazo y salió corriendo de ahí, el par de zorritos fueron a auxiliarlo mientras Shadow tomo a Shading por la espalda y la derribo, si se confiaba podía sucederlo lo mismo que al Faker así que quería estar precavido antes que todo pase.

-¿Sonic estas bien?- Pregunto Tails preocupado por que no fuera algo grave.

-Descuida Bro, estoy bien-

-Perdónala… ella… solo no quiere quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando se trata de alguien especial para ella, ¡como sus amigos!- Pedía Copter disculpas por parte de Sonica, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber por qué actuó así tan repentinamente.

-Aghh… fue un poco ruda en este simple hecho…-

-Pero… también hubieras hecho esto si se tratase de alguien que aprecies mucho ya que, ella es tu…-

Sonic solo permaneció en silencio y un leve sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas, Tails al ver que empezaba a enrojecer más disimulo todo poniendo la mano en la frente de Sonic y diciendo que al parecer tenía un poco de fiebre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De nuevo esas estúpidas sensaciones, otra vez una inseguridad junto con otras sensaciones que no entendía se presentaban y la hacía creer que era débil tan rápido con solo ver a Adam en el estado que de seguro ahora, en esos momentos en el que se centra ella en sus propios pensamientos, se encuentra el erizo rosado, siempre era el, si fuera por cualquiera de sus amigos hubiera actuado igualmente que Sonic, pero no podía siquiera pensar en bromear en una circunstancia que involucrara a un Adam lastimado, extrañamente desde que lo rescato de Metal Sonica sintió la responsabilidad de protegerlo, es por eso que también se alejaba de él, sabía que Omelette iría tras el para usarlo como carnada y simplemente no dejaría que pasara eso o mejor dicho, no quería que pasara eso, además, salio corriendo sin siquiera saber dónde estaba la base de mencionado "Egmman"… empezó a caminar para poder relajarse y así desvanecer las ideas que le venían, no lo gustaba el tener tantos asuntos sobre ella, era un espíritu libre y nadie podría hacer cambiar eso a menos que ella quiera. Escucho unos pasos cerca de ella y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, tan pronto como vio quien era trato de huir de nuevo pero al escuchar que le pedían que no se fuese paro sus instintos y permaneció dándole la espalda.

-¿N-necesitas algo?- Pregunto Sonica para tratar de zafarse lo más rápido que pudiera he ir a salvar a Adam.

-No, lo que pasa es que… ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?, ¿Acaso te hice o dije algo?- Pregunto la eriza rosada que se encontraba a no muchos pasos de ella.

-Ehh… no, no hiciste nada, este…-

-Amy Rose, ¿Tan olvidadiza eres?, nos acabábamos de presentar hace unas horas en la ciudad-

-Es que conozco a mucha gente y confundo nombres…- No sabía cómo responder a cada comentario que venía de parte de parte de la eriza, se sentía un tanto apenada al tenerla de frente, pero ahora que lo pensaba, junto con lo que habían dicho en la casa de Tails, ¡ella podía ser la Adam de esa dimensión!, el apellido, nombre similar, un físico muy parecido, todo concordaba mucho y simplemente por ser el hecho de tener eso en común con Adam la impulsaba a salir corriendo de nuevo pero no podía, quera saber cómo es la actitud de Adam siendo una chica.

-Bueno eso no importa, ¿acaso te perdiste por andar en estos rumbos? O mejor dicho ¿Has encontrado a alguno de tus amigos?- Insistía la eriza rosada, tenía tanta curiosidad en la chica por el asombroso parentesco que tenía con Sonic.

-¿Yo?, ¿perderme?, HA, tengo un gran sentido de la orientación y sí, he encontrado a dos de ocho amigos que tengo y de hecho… un tal Eggman tiene secuestrado a uno he iré a ayudarlo- Se dio la media vuelta pero al sentir que algo la detenía miro que se trataba de la mano de Amy.

-Mi propuesta sigue en pie Sonica, puedo ayudarte en esto, tenlo seguro- Soltó la mano de Sonica he hizo aparecer su Piko Piko Hammer en una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía una Chaos Emerald. –Además con esto será pan comido derrotar a ese bigotón-

Sonica la miro sorprendida por el hecho de que tenía una Chaos Emerald en mano y también la estaba pensando si la llevaría solamente a ponerla en peligro con un enemigo que ni siquiera conocía del todo.

-¿C-como conseguiste esa Chaos Emerald?-

-¿Hmm?, pues veras… cuando caminaba por estos rumbos buscando al amor de mi vida vi un poco de humo en el aire, me acerque y note que era un avión, revise que no hubiera nadie adentro y por suerte no se encontraba ningún ser vivo, camine al rededor para ver si había algún herido y no encontré a nadie, solo tropecé con esta Chaos Emerald, la guarde conmigo y empecé con mi búsqueda de nuevo-

Un avión, quemándose con una Chaos Emerald cerca, Sonica al carburar lo ocurrido una gota de sudor recorrió su cara y se rasco la mejilla un poco apenada.

Amy se acercó rápidamente a Sonica, tomo su mano y la eriza azul rápidamente sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo.

-¡Por favor!, déjame ayudarte en esto y… talvez me puedas devolver el favor luego-

Sonica solo la miro, pensó en Adam un momento y si ella era Adam de esa dimensión lo más seguro era que le insistiría o de todos modos la seguiría a donde fuese. Inhalo y exhalo relajándose y termino aceptando, Amy se alegró tanto y se puso a dar unos brinquitos un poco infantiles frente a Sonica, la tomo de la mano y empezaron a correr a la velocidad de Amy.

Sonica no sabía porque, pero se alegraba de estar al lado de la chica, claro que la hacía sentir un poco insegura, pero el hecho de que le recordara a Adam provocaba que quisiese protegerla igualmente, dejándose arrastrar lentamente por Amy comenzaron su rumbo hacia la base de Eggman y así poder rescatar a Adam y, si es que tenía, quitarle por lo menos una o dos Chaos Emeralds, supuso Sonica que debía tener alguna, por alguna razón pedía que le entregasen las que están bajo el control de Sonic y compañía.

* * *

Listo, el capitulo mas largo que he hecho por ahora, de nuevo disculpas si me tarde :A y solo hare capiulos asi de largos si de plano me tardo mucho en escribir o me llegue la inspiracion, y en este caso pasaron las dos cosas xD

No se que mas decirles asi que...

Bay Bay


End file.
